Mysterious Imprint
by RCCB
Summary: I never expected that one day my life could change so quickly. That one girl would change my life for ever. She was sent to live in La Push and claims to be Quileute. Who is she exactly though? As a matter of fact what is she other than my imprint? Is there a chance that I have the most messed up imprint yet?
1. Chapter 1

_An: For anyone that read this story prior to January 2018. I have edited and updated the content of the chapters. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave review and let me know what you think._

 _Disclaimer: I in no way claim any type of ownership for anything from the original twilight._

 **Chapter 1**

Embry's POV

I woke up this morning expecting today to be just like any other day over the past six years. Wake up, run my patrol and go to work. It's been about twelve years since anything exciting happened and that was the year my friend Jake's imprint was born and the pack split. Jake and the Cullens moved away five years after that day. To most people it would have seemed logical for me to go with them seeing as I am in Jake's pack. However, my mother had become ill and I needed to stay and care for her. I'm not the only one that stayed behind from our pack. Quil also stayed in La Push because of his imprint. Jake was fine with us staying because he knew that we had good reasons.

I was a little worried at first that it would be quite without the others. Sam had gotten over being angry and let us rejoin his pack. The pack has changed some throughout the years, two years after Jake left Sam, Jered, and Paul stopped phasing. That kind of left Quil and I in charge of the pack. I don't necessarily feel like an alpha though. It's almost like just I'm filling in until Jake comes back if that ever happens. I was his second alpha so it's not like I'm unused to somewhat being the lead. After all that was almost five years ago. We all still get along though the three of them have become new elders for the pack so they are still involved in a lot of things.

In fact Paul is the reason why today is different from every other day. He called me early this morning before patrol and insisted that the whole pack meet at his house right after my patrol. Usually meetings that involve the elders are at night and are held at Sam's house. He said it was really important so I am heading over there now.

I was the last to arrive, everyone is gathered around the back porch. Even Sam was there and Jared came out of the house as I joined the group.

"So, Paul what's up?"

Interesting I assumed that Jared and Sam know what is going on considering they are here but it was Sam that asked the question.

"Well, here's the thing, there are somethings that I can and can't tell you at the moment. I was sent a very precious package over night that we need to guard and protect."

"Wait I'm missing work because of your mail? I think you have officially lost your mind."

"Chill, out Embry. It's not exactly a package, she is a person. A member of the Quileute tribe that has grown up outside of the reservation. All of us were specifically chosen for this job."

"Are you saying that she is in danger because of vampires?"

"That is exactly what I was informed of Collin."

"Who sent her here?"

"That is one of the things that I can tell you at this point. It's one of the things that has to stay hidden at this point to keep her safe."

"We guard all of La Push so her just being here make her safe. I'm still not understanding what the big deal is?"

"I was asked that you have a pack member with her 24/7. It is kind of a high alert situation."

"I think this whole thing is still absurd."

Before Paul could say anything else after my sharp comment Jared jumped into the middle of the conversation.

"Why don't we just take them all inside to meet her and then maybe they will change their minds and not be so grumpy?"

Paul sighed and headed for the door. I heard Brady telling Collin that he thinks it will be fun to have something more interesting to do for a while. The two of them seem to miss leech hunting a little too much.

When I entered the house I could smell a slight bleachy smell but I figured it was probably just something that Rachel was using to clean with.

Riley's POV

Today was going to be the start of another difficult chapter in my life. Nothing ever can be simple in my life. Today is the first day in my new home. My uncle had set the navigational system in my car with a single destination yesterday before I left. He had fallowed me 3/4th of the way on my trip but I knew that was for my own safety. It made me feel a little better because I was traveling to a place I have never been before. I met the people I am now living with once when I was little. They had traveled to see us at that point and time. My uncle promises that I will be safe with them. I don't really have any doubts about them, its more being without my uncle that is going to bother me. I mean after all they are my family too.

Paul is outside with his friends, he says that why are going to help protect me. I am trying hard not to listen in on what they are saying and talking about. Even though I'm sure it is me that they are talking about. Rachel and her friend Kim are making breakfast for everyone. I think I will get along with them well, but am a little unsure at the moment. Rachel seems to be a bit worried about me from the way that see keeps glancing over at me. Kim has a million questions running through her mind for me that she is desperately trying not to blurt out.

A few moments later the door opened and all of the guys came into the house. I tried to make it look like I wasn't paying too close attention to them, but I watched each one of them. I wanted to know everything about them that I could. Paul introduced each one of them to me. When Paul introduced me to the last one his eyes locked with mine. It felt strangely comfortable but weird at the same time. I looked way but when I glanced back up he was still looking at me.

Paul, why is he staring at me like that?

Paul looked up at his friend named Embry.

I'm not sure if at the moment your father is going to kill me or him.

What do you mean what is going on?

Remember, how when Rachel and I came to visit, and your dad and I told you about the tribe legends?

He didn't wait for me to answer.

You are like Rachel now. Riley you just became an imprint.

"Embry, quit staring at the girl you are going to scare her."

The two of us both looked up a Jared. After what Paul was thinking in his head I'm surprised he didn't say anything to Embry. That is something that makes Paul and my uncle very different. My uncle is very out spoken much like the rest of my family.

It was then that I noticed that I feel alone and empty without my Uncle. I have been so used to him being around that I didn't think that I would miss him so fast. Plus I never expected that he would have to send me away. He has been the only family member that I have been around for the last two and a half years. I quietly slipped away from the group into the living room. I was kind of trying to hide from everyone. It's been a while since I was around a large amount of people that were close to each other.

"Rilynn what are you doing in here all alone?"

"Sorry, Rachel I just needed to be away from all of the people."

"Are they bothering you?"

"No, I'm not used to being around that many people, that are focused on me."

"You will get used to all of them. It took me a while at first too. You don't have to worry about them all always being around at the same time. It will be more like one or two of them at a time."

"I just really miss my Uncle right now."

"I can imagine that all of this is hard for you."

She held out her arms to me offering me a hug. I hesitated for a moment but I figured it was something else that I would have to get used to as well. I gave her a tight hug careful not to hug her too tight. As I looked over her shoulder I noticed Embry watching us from the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Embry POV

Once we went into the house we all basically stood in a line so that Paul could introduce us to the girl he was talking about. I was the last on in line as I wasn't in any particular hurry to get to know her. I still thought this was some stupid waste of my time. Although, my mind was completely changed when I looked up and my eyes met her eyes. It was like there was a sudden rush of realization coursing through me. In that moment I knew what the others felt when they met their imprints.

I almost didn't catch her name when Paul said it. Rilynn, what a beautiful name but not nearly as beautiful as the girl that it belonged to. Her height reaches that of my shoulder. Her eyes are an intoxicating shade of mossy green and her light auburn hair falls into tight curls about six inches past her shoulders. Her skin is fair in color with a slight golden glow and appears to be flawless. As I stared at her she looked away from me to Paul. Any little movement that she made seem to make me feel mesmerized.

"Embry, quit staring at the girl you are going to scare her."

I looked away from her and over to Jared when he said that. All of the guys started teasing me like we had each one of our other brothers. When I turned back to look at her and finally say hello she was gone. Moments later I felt a sadness fall upon me, but what did I have to be sad for I just imprinted. I then realized that is was coming from her and not me. I needed to find her and know what was wrong and how to make it right. Rachel suddenly pushed past me and into the living room. I moved to fallow Rachel watching quietly. Rachel sat down on the couch next to the angel that is my imprint. I stood in the door way listening to everything the two of them said. When they hugged I knew that Rilynn caught me watching them. She must think I am a complete creep now. I moved out of the doorway so that she could no longer see me.

Rachel came back into the kitchen a made a plate of food. She tried to take it back to the living room but Paul stopped her. He took the plate and handed it to me.

"Embry, take this to Rilynn and try not to scare her."

I took the plate from him and headed to the living room. She was sitting curled up in a ball at the end of the couch where she was before. I walked over and sat down beside her. She didn't move or even look up at me.

"Rilynn I brought you some food."

"You can call me Riley."

She sat up some at that point and looked over at me. She seemed to be taking in every little detail about me. I tried to hand her the plate of food that I was sent in with.

"I'm not hungry, but you should go ahead and eat it."

She smiled then and it felt like a small bit of the weight from her sadness was lifted off my chest. It made me smile back at her.

"Well, go on. You can't tell me a strong guy like you isn't hungry."

I laughed a little at that. She was right I am hungry and the food smells good.

"Alright you got me there."

She watched me while I ate. You would think something like that would feel uncomfortable and maybe if it was anyone except her it would. As I was finishing the food I noticed her staring intently at the bottom of my pack tattoo that was showing under the edge of my tee-shirt sleeve because I hadn't pulled it down properly.

"Would you like to see the whole thing?"

She blushed a deep red color and nodded. It was cute to see her blush. I pulled up the sleeve so that she could see the whole thing. She tilted her head to the side as she was looking at it. After a moment she reached out and traced the outline of the wolf in it with her finger tip. The soft touch sent a wave of heat though me, I almost didn't notice that her fingers where cold. I reached up with my other hand and took her hand. She shied away from me and whispered sorry like she had done something wrong.

"Don't be sorry Riley, just come closer you are cold."

I gently pulled her closer to my side and wrapped my arm around her. The rest of her body felt just as cold against my skin as her fingers had. I was almost ready for her to fight against my hold but she seemed to move closer. I guess she likes my warmth.

"Embry, why are you worried about me?"

"It's my job to worry about you and make sure you are safe. That will always be my job from now until the end of forever."

I was prepared for her to question what I had just said. She laid her head against my chest instead. It was weird for me compared to what the other guys had said about having to explain the whole imprint thing to their girls. Riley seemed to except it even though I haven't told her yet. It was like she was automatically comfortable with me. Almost like Nessie was with Jake. Although she was a baby at the time he imprinted on her and later had to explain it to her. I'm sure once I tell her then I will have to explain it too. I looked down at Riley and she was sleeping. I tried to stay as still as possible not wanting to wake her.

I listened to my brothers talking in the other room. They talked about Riley and how she is being hunted by some vampires that are trackers. Sam said it was important that I hear all of this to so they came into the living room. I'm sure the others could tell that Riley had fallen asleep.

"Did you get her to eat anything?"

"No, she refused when I offered."

"Rachel, she will eat when she gets hungry."

"I promised that I would take care of her and make sure that she was eating and sleeping like she is supposed to."

"Rachel, Paul is right she will eat when she is hungry. I don't think she feels well at the moment. She is cold to the touch and fell asleep within seconds of me holding her."

Paul grumbled a little bit about that. He didn't seem overly happy that I had imprinted on her. Although I don't understand why, usually the pack is happy when one of us imprints.

"What is it that we have to do to protect her?"

"Oh, so now that you have imprinted you want to protect her."

"Shut up Quil. You know that I would have done my job either way."

"Riley, has classes that she must attend in Seattle on Mondays thru Thursdays. That is why it is more important than her just being on the reservation. Someone will have to travel with her."

"Wouldn't it be safer for her not to go to those classes?"

"Yes, it probably would be safer for her not to go but I was told she only has a few months left until she graduates."

"Wait, what can you tell us about who sent her here to you?"

"There isn't much I can tell you guys, Brady. I was asked not to tell you the little information I know. I mean if there is something that she wants to share there isn't much I can do about that. I wouldn't suggest asking her questions."

Paul looked right at me as he said the last sentence. If he thinks it will be difficult for me to find out information about my imprint he is wrong.

"I suppose we will have to take turns traveling with her and whoever is available will go. We haven't done anything like this in a while and all have jobs we need to attend. Normal patrol has to continue to get done and we will have to add a few more times or lengthen times as well."

That was probably the most alpha thing I have ever said. It didn't really matter to me who is after Riley just that we keep her safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riley's POV

It has been a week since I came to live with Paul and Rachel. The days were hard and interesting at the same time. Having Embry or one of the other guys fallow me around is a lot like it was with my uncle. Each one of them has a very different personality. That is part of what I am not used to. In a way it is kind of like when I used to live with my whole family. Sometimes I feel like Embry is trying to hover but surprisingly I feel pretty comfortable around him. I know that some of that is because he imprinted on me. Paul says that I am taking the imprint very well. Embry hasn't actually told me that he imprinted on me. I only really know from reading Paul's mind. Hopefully he will tell me himself sometime soon.

I have been careful not to tell anyone too much about me. I can trust them, to know everything about me I just don't want to scare them. There are somethings about me that even my parents don't know. Although some of this is due to the fact that I haven't seen my parents in two years. Let me be clear that it has nothing to do with them not loving me. It is quite the opposite of that. They left me with my uncle so that the vampires that are after me would leave me alone and fallow them. The plan worked for a while and then they found out I wasn't with my family.

They hadn't found me yet but it was just a matter of time until the vampires figured out that I was with my uncle. Which is why I was sent to Paul and Rachel so that he could rejoin the rest of my family before they caught on. My Uncle said that my parents might be joining me in La Push in a few months. At least that is what he told Paul. I like it here, however teaching them how to properly take care of me is going to take a while. You would think that I would be able to take care of myself, but being me is a lot harder than just having to hide from vampires.

The most interesting times were the long car rides to my classes. Brady was the first one to go with me, Embry wanted to be the first to go but he couldn't get out of work because he missed work that Friday when I got here. We took my car because it was faster, and I knew where we were going. Brady had to push every button that he could reach in my car. Each one of them thought it was their job to play with the radio. Some of them would even tell me stories about their past. I think the stories were an attempt to get me to talk about my past, because Embry was the one that shared most of the stories.

I continued to wonder around the house looking for Paul like I had been doing for the last ten minutes. I found him sitting on the porch with Jared.

"Paul, I need to go for a run in the woods."

"Someone needs to go with you."

"No one besides you knows."

"You haven't told Embry yet?"

"In my defense he hasn't told me that he imprinted on me. So why would I tell him that I need to hunt?"

"I guess you do have a point there."

"Can't I just go by myself I promise to stay close? I'll even stay inside their patrol path. It only needs to be one deer. Please just until I can tell him."

"Don't go too far and be careful."

I was surprised Paul gave in so early, maybe he knows something I don't know. I'm pretty sure that Embry is at work and not on patrol. Unless he considers patrol part of work because he told me yesterday that he would see me after work today. Collin is asleep on the couch so I don't have to worry about him seeing me leave. Since Paul and Jared are sitting on the front porch so I went out the back.

I went out the back door and walked to the edge of the woods. When I was sure that there was no one around I stripped and phased. Paul doesn't even know that I am a wolf. I stretched and then took off running at full speed. It felt good to run since I haven't been out to run in two and a half weeks. I came to a stop just far enough away from a deer that I didn't scare it off. I slowly stalked closer to it, stopping to watch it when I was almost close enough to easily catch it.

I was about to move again when something big, fluffy, and brown tackled me to the ground. The deer of course took off while I was being held to the ground.

"Ow, what the hell."

"Wait, you're not Jake."

"Who is Jake?"

"Riley?"

"Hi, Quil."

"I didn't know you are a wolf."

"I haven't told anyone yet. Now, can you please get off me and let me up."

"Sorry, What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Well I was going to eat that deer that you scared off."

"Seriously?"

"Why the hell, else do you think Paul let me out in the woods by myself?"

"Glad to know Paul as least knows at you are out here. Although Embry won't be happy to know you are in the woods."

"Please, don't tell him about it. I promise that I will tell him on my own about me being a wolf."

"Alright, it should be soon though we can see each other's thoughts when we phase."

"I know silly, because we are talking now. Since you know now can we go out farther?"

"I suppose, I kind of owe you for tackling you."

"Let's see if you can keep up then."

I took off running again. Quil was able to keep up with me pretty well. It was almost like running with my Uncle.

"Quil, do you know how to pack hunt?"

"I've never hunted deer before though."

"It's the same way as anything else."

"You lead and I'll help but I'm not eating anything."

I just laughed at him and pushed myself to run a little harder. I didn't stop this time when I saw a deer I just want after it. I was counting on Quil to block its' path to keep it from getting away. During the first attempt it got past him. I am faster than he is and I got it on my own the second time. It was a doe that is a little older. Quil stayed out of my way while I had my snack. I really didn't eat much of the meat but that wasn't my plan. I just knew that I had to eat some of it since Quil was here.

"You are a complete mess now."

"Hold on."

I could hear the river that runs through the woods nearby. I went down the bank and splashing into the water. It was a little cold but not too bad. It wasn't so cold that it still had ice spots. When I got out and shook off the water from my coat I drenched Quil.

"Thanks but I already had one shower today, I didn't need a second one. We should get you back to Paul's house if you are done messing around."

"Alright, but remember that you can't tell anyone that I am a wolf. I need to be the one to tell them."

We raced back to edge of the woods by Paul's house. I made sure Quil wasn't watching when I phased back and quickly dressed. Not five minutes after I came in through the back door Embry came in the front. Collin was still passed out on the couch. Embry punched him in the stomach when he walked into the room.

"Bro, what the hell was that for?"

"Sleeping while on guard duty."

Collin got up and the two of them started to play fight until Rachel kicked them out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Embry's POV

Good thing it is Friday night and I don't work tomorrow. I'm staying and doing overnight watch for Riley. At this moment I'm still a little upset at Collin for falling asleep during his watch. Luckily Paul and Rachel don't mind me hanging out around their house.

I did notice something a little strange when I was sitting in the chair with Riley tonight. She felt really warm to the touch tonight compared to what it usually is. If I didn't think it was impossible I would say that her temperature matches mine. She fell asleep in my arms for the third time in the last week. I gently got up from the chair and took her to bed. I was careful to not to wake her as I tucked her in under the blankets. I couldn't help myself and gave her s soft kiss on the forehead before turning off the light and leaving the room.

I headed out to sit on the porch for a while. I need to figure out how to tell Riley that I imprinted on her. She seems to be connecting to me really easily. I'm afraid that it may scare her away from me.

"What's bothering you Embry?"

"I was just thinking about how to tell Riley that I imprinted on her."

"From what I learned from my own Imprint is that you shouldn't be worried about telling her. Its better if you just tell her the truth."

"What if she doesn't except the imprint?"

"Have any of the girls said they didn't want their wolf?"

"Well, no."

"I have never seen two people that have ever become so close and easily connected. Other than Jake and Renesmee and that is another type of story."

"Do you really think that she won't have any problems with it?"

"Embry, I honestly believe that she will love the fact that you imprinted on her. I know I said that there wasn't a lot I could tell you guys about her family but I think this is something you need to know since you imprinted on her. Riley has had to live a pretty lonely life so far. It has been two years since she has seen her family other than her Uncle that she was living with before she came her."

"Where is her family?"

"They have been trying to protect her. They put her into hiding hoping that they could keep the vampires away from her. She is safer by not being with them. In all honesty I don't think she has even been able to talk to them. You would be a new lifeline for her and give her new support that she needs in her live."

It broke my heart to know that she hasn't had the life she deserves. It also makes me angry to know that it is all because of leeches. I sat there in silence for some time letting my anger burn. I decided then that when Riley wakes up in the morning I am going to tell her about the imprint. Paul was just about to leave and head to bed.

"Wait, something is wrong?"

"What do you mean something is wrong?"

"Her heart beat just got really fast."

I got up and almost ran back into the house. Paul was right behind me the whole way to her room. When I reached her, she was tossing in bed. I reached out to hold her to calm her down. Her skin was like complete ice.

"Paul, she feels like ice and earlier she felt like she was burning up."

"We need to wake her up."

He came over and gently shook her to wake her up. She stirred a little but not much.

"Rilynn, you need to wake up."

"What's going on Paul?"

"Hun, remember what you told me what needed to be done to take care of you?"

She nodded in response to him and looked over at me nervously.

"I feel cold to you guys don't I?"

"You feel like ice to me."

She started to get up after I said that but Paul didn't let her. He picked her up instead.

"Embry grab her grey bag that is on the chair."

Paul carried her out of the room and to my surprise out of the house. I fallowed them closely not sure what is going on. When he reached the edge of the woods he set her down. She looked back at me with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Embry, please don't freak out and be angry with me."

'I couldn't possibly be angry with you."

She then turned to Paul.

"I know I didn't tell you this but I wasn't supposed to share this yet."

I tried to walk toward her but Paul stopped me. I didn't understand at all as to what was going on. Riley walked about ten feet or so away from us. And then apparently what I thought earlier to be impossible was not true. Riley phased turning into a russet colored wolf. Before Paul or I could say anything she disappeared farther into the woods. I didn't wait to see what Paul's reaction was I phased and went after her. It took longer than I thought it would for me to catch up with her. Once I did I found her lying next to what it looks like used to be a deer.

"Riley?"

"I'm sorry Embry, this is not at all how I wanted to tell you that I am a wolf."

I couldn't help but laugh at her and myself.

"What is so funny to you?"

"I was worried about you knowing that I am a wolf."

"Oh"

"What did you do to make such a mess?"

"I hunted a deer and I probably need another one. That's why I was so cold. When Collin was sleeping I got permission from Paul to go out. I hunted one earlier but it wasn't enough and that's why I got really cold."

I didn't understand it but it seemed to be something that she needed to survive. I would do anything to protect her.

"We can find you another one but there is something that I need to tell you."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"How much do you know about the wolves?"

"I have grown up with knowing all of the stories about them, why?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this so I am just going to say it. Riley, I imprinted on you."

"I know silly. I have known since it happened but have just been waiting for you to come out and say it."

She waked over to me and gently pushed her head against my shoulder. I helped her track down and catch another deer. It was interesting to watch her hunt. She is so graceful in the way that she hunts and moves in and out of the trees. What she did after we caught the deer I then understood how she made such a mess out of it.

"Riley, may I ask why you need to hunt the deer."

"I'm not exactly the same type of wolf that you. I want so bad to explain it but I can't completely. You know how as a wolf you heal fast when something happens?"

"Yeah, what should take month, like broken bones only takes a few minutes."

"Well, for some reason my body burns off its own blood. I don't completely understand it myself or I would at least try to explain it better to you. Maybe once my family comes they will be able to explain it."

"We'll figure it out together then. Let's head back to Paul's house now so you can get some more sleep."

When we got back to the yard, the bag that Paul had me when we left her room had clothes in it for Riley. She dressed in a light grey tee-shirt and black sweat pants. Before she could get to putting on shoes I scooped her up and took her into the house and back to her room. I set her back down in bed where she belonged at this late hour of the night. I kissed her forehead just like before.

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Embry, don't leave me. Please stay, what if I start to get sick again?"

She didn't have to say all of that. The moment I heard don't leave from her mouth I was turning off the light and coming back to her. She slid over so there was room for me and then cuddled against me when I lied down. She felt warm again but not hot like earlier. It was only a matter of minutes until she fell asleep. Once she was sleep it was easy for me to fall asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Riley's POV

Paul was in my room dragging me out of bed before I had time to wake up in the morning. He took me to the garage to talk.

"Paul, I was still sleeping."

"And so is Embry. We have to talk about somethings before he wakes up."

I sighed and sat down on the tailgate of his truck.

"I wasn't told that you are a wolf."

"That's because you talked to my Dad and not My Uncle."

"Why wouldn't he tell me that you are a wolf?"

"Dad, doesn't know that I am a wolf. I didn't phase for the first time until after I had to leave them. He didn't want to tell Dad over the phone. We weren't sure if my Dad would be angry or not that I phased."

"It's only the three of us that know then?"

It surprises me that Paul is so calm about everything. I mean I know that he used to be a wolf but I would think that somethings would still be strange to him.

"Well, Quil also knows he found out when I went hunting yesterday. I was worried about the pack finding out that I need to hunt so I phased before I went out. I thought it would be easier to explain being a wolf then to come up with another reason. Quil ended up finding me when I was stalking a deer. Maybe finding me was the wrong word, more like he tackled me. Then he took me out farther to hunt."

"If you hunted earlier in the day then why did you get so cold? I mean that's what I figured you were doing when you said that you needed to go out."

"Since I phased if I don't hunt enough the wolf part makes my body burns off hunting too fast and then my body tries to consume its own. At least that's what my Uncle thinks happens."

"I don't think I want to know the technical aspects of it. I'm assuming that since you had Embry stay that he came out a talked to you about the imprint."

I nodded in response to him, what I really wanted was to go back to bed and sleep. I closed my eyes as I waited for Paul to speak again.

"Go back to bed, we will talk about it more another time. Just remember that at some point you are going to have to tell Embry everything."

That was something at was going to be difficult. Telling someone that is already a wolf that you are a wolf isn't difficult. Knowing the other things about me is what makes it hard for people. It's not that I don't want to tell him everything about me. I don't have to tell him right at this moment. I went back to my room and crawled into bed. I felt cold missing the warmth from before and cuddled into Embry's side. He moved and wrapped his arms around me holding me tight. He didn't have to say anything for me to know that he knew I had gotten up for like twenty minutes.

"You're not allowed to get up again."

He held me closer and pulled up the blankets to hide from the light that is starting into creep in through the window.

"Good morning Embry"

"Good morning pretty girl."

"Sorry, Paul needed me for a moment."

"Let me guess he wanted to question you about being a wolf?"

"Yes, he was a little surprised."

"I was more than a little surprised but I really didn't think about it because it scared me that you ran off."

"Why did it scare you?"

"I was worried about you being sick because of how cold you felt. As a wolf we usually have a higher temperature. That is kind of what made it seem unusual to me, for you to be a wolf because you're body temperature has always felt low to me. Plus I didn't know how far away you might run and whether you would be safe."

"I could feel that you were worried about me and that's why I didn't go far."

"You could feel that I was worried about you because of the imprint."

"Will I always feel things like that now?"

"Yes, it is part of how the imprint bonds us together. I mean unless you tell me to go away because you don't want me."

"I don't understand why would I tell you to go away?"

"Well, technically it is an option if you don't want me to be your imprint."

"I think I like being your imprint. Although I might be the one that is unwanted because it might be too dangerous for you."

"No worries beautiful I will do anything I can to protect you from whoever it is that is after you. No one will be able to harm you with the pack and I around."

"As for you not wanting to run far, it took me a bit to catch up with you."

"I did have a head start and I am pretty fast. Plus I had to chase that deer a little bit, I wasn't able to corner it."

I couldn't help but to smile at him. In the distance I could hear a wolf give a short howl and then a sharp bark. I looked up at Embry who pulled his phone out from under the pillow to look at the time.

"I forgot that I have to do patrol."

He started to get up from the bed.

"Embry?"

"Yes, Riley?"

I could feel a bunch of blood rushing into my cheeks turning them red. I felt so nervous that he was about to tell me no.

"Could I possibly go with you on your patrol?"

"One of the other wolves named Hunter is supposed to go on patrol with me so it should be safe enough for you to go. Besides you are a wolf after all."

He got up and held out his hand to me and helped me up. We walked out to the edge of the woods together. He gave me room so that I could phase on my own without him watching over me. I easily caught up to him. In the daylight I could see his coat better which is gray and has black spots. After a couple of minutes we caught up with a chocolate brown wolf.

"Awe, man I thought I was cool and got to be the only one that knew."

"Shut up Quil."

I ran up and tackled him to the ground much like he had done to me yesterday it was only fair that it should be pay back.

"Seriously, Quil got to know before me?"

"Only because he caught me when I snuck out to hunt yesterday."

"But I went with her and protected her from anything that might sneak up on her."

"You mean you scared off the deer I was trying to hunt."

"Hey, don't be like that. I helped you catch another one after that."

"You mean the one you almost let get away?"

"Alright, my best friend and my girl don't need to argue."

As we passed another curve on their path a black and white wolf joined us.

"Who is the new wolf?"

"It's just Riley."

I rolled my eyes at the way Quil said it's just Riley. I wasn't expecting the upcoming hole in the middle of the path and almost fell into it.

"What is up with the hole?"

"There used to be a tree there and Paul and our friend Jake took it out one day when they were fighting."

"Yet, no one has bothered to fill it in even though it is in the middle of the path."

"It is fun to jump over it as we race."

"Someone remind me to dig a hole in Paul's yard for him to almost fall into later."

"He would be so angry about it."

I was worried about being around the pack but it turns out that they are all like my Uncle. When we were fairly close to where Embry and I met up with Quil he said his good bye and was done for the day. After Quil left Embry and Hunter each ran on either side of me. It felt weird to me to have more than one wolf to run with.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Embry gets to go with me to my classes today. Today happens to be my last day of regular classes and then all I have left are finals. When Embry takes me to my classes he lets me lay in the backseat and sleep while he drives. When one of the others go I drive and they end up just playing with the radio. Some days it's nice to sleep those extra hours while we travel.

"Riley, beautiful, it's time to wake up and go inside for your classes."

I stretched a little and went to reach for my backpack on the floor of the car but Embry already had a hold of it. He carried my bag and kept a hold of my hand all the way to the class room door. None of the guys were allowed in to the class room. They spent the day outside the door. To be honest I don't know what they do all day, I mean I go out in the hall in between classes. All of my main classes for my degree are held in the same room. Every time I come out of the class room they are sitting there watching the door.

"How was class?"

"Boring, all we did was go over notes for the final."

"Well, it's good to know what is going to be on the test."

"Yes, but it's still boring."

"I know."

Embry laughed at me as he said I know, to which I rolled my eyes at him.

"How about some lunch before my next class?"

"Do you really think you have to ask me if I want food?"

"No, I just figured that it would be nice for me to ask."

As we headed down the hall towards the café Embry took my bag again.

"You don't have to carry that, I can do it."

"You're right I don't have to. I want to as part of me taking care of you."

That's part of how Embry and my Uncle are different. My Uncle is more like a best friend, and sometimes I feel like Embry is trying to baby me. I like that he wants to take care of me and be there for me. However, I'm not used to someone hovering. I want to be able to depend on him the way I do my Uncle, but part of me is afraid that I will have to leave him like I did the rest of my family. I also don't really want him to know how I feel about all of this. I feel like it would crush him to know that I am somewhat afraid of the fact that I am an imprint.

"Riley are you alright? You are being rather quiet."

"Yes, was just thinking."

"Do I need to be worried?"

"No, it will be alright."

We got our food and then chose a table in the corner away from most of the other people.

"Are you going to walk for your graduation?"

"Am I allowed to? I figured it wouldn't be allowed because it was draw too much attention."

"You should be able to walk its part of the whole experience."

"I know but I'm sure that my Uncle probably told Paul that I'm not supposed to."

"How about I call Paul and talk to him while you are in your next class?"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to ask."

"Alright let's get you to your next class before you are late."

So while I was in my next class Embry called Paul. A conversation that I have a feeling did not go well. I'm pretty positive that I was not supposed to walk for graduation. Embry said he got his way though.

On the way home I sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window as we drove through the streets of Seattle on the way to the highway.

"Riley are you sure something isn't wrong?"

"Yes, I was just looking at the shops. I wish we could stop and go shopping."

"We should probably just head home for the day. Paul isn't too happy with me. Maybe we can go another day."

"Alright."

"You like shopping?"

"When I was younger I used to go a lot with my Mom and Aunts."

"Well, maybe Rachel and the other girls would want to go with you. Wouldn't that be more fun?"

"You're right it, having them be there could be a lot of fun."

He smiled at me as he took the exit to the highway. It was fairly quiet most of the way home. Not an uncomfortable quiet, it was more relaxing.

"Embry when we get home can we go for a run?"

"There should be time to go for a short run along the patrol path before I have to have you home for dinner."

When we got back to La Push Embry parked in the drive at Paul's and we headed straight to the woods. Collin was on patrol when we phased.

"How was class book nerd?"

"Boring because I'm smarter than you."

"You wish you were smarter than me."

"I know I'm smarter than you and do you want to know how I know?"

"How do you think you are smarter than me?"

"I know I'm smarter because I don't get distracted easily."

Just as I said that Embry tackled him and they both rolled down the hill.

"That would be what happens when you call my imprint a book nerd."

I sat at the top of the hill watching them play fight for about ten minutes. We hadn't gone very far from Paul and Rachel's, and I could hear Paul's truck pulling into the drive. I raced to go meet him before he could go into the house. He was almost to the door when I finished dressing.

"Paul."

"What Riley?"

"Can I please talk to you?"

"I'm not really in the mood to talk."

"I know but it is important."

"Alright."

Paul led the way to the garage for us to be able to talk.

"I tried to tell Embry that I wouldn't be good for me to walk. He instead that it would be alright."

"I know, he told me that you were scared. He wants you to be able to walk because he thinks that it a shot at something normal that you deserve. I'm sure that all of the guys will want to go, it's not the safety that concerns me."

"It's the name that they will call when I walk across the stage, isn't it?"

"No fair reading my mind."

"I didn't it was one of the first things that I had thought about as well. I want to show you something though, I hope that you won't get angry."

I pulled my student id out of the pocket of my jeans. The name on it reads Rilynn Lahote.

"You're register for classes under my last name?"

"Yeah, my Uncle did it."

"Well, we are family, I just didn't expect it."

I was a little worried but he came over and gave me a hug.

"Let's go inside, Rachel probably has dinner ready for us."

I smiled and we went in together.

Embry was a little upset when he came in the house, because I had taken off without telling him where I was going. I spent the next several days in my room studding for all of my finals. I passed all of them with mostly A's but I had one B. During graduation the guys were surprised to hear my last name was the same as Paul's. He told them that it was just the name I was registered as. That prompted them to ask more questions about my family again. Paul handled most of them, telling the guys that they would just have to wait and see when my family comes. I don't know when that will be yet but I hope it will be soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Three weeks later

Rachel insisted that we go shopping today. She even brought a long Kim and Sam's wife Emily. The guys weren't thrilled about coming either but all four of them did. Don't get me wrong I love shopping but I know what Rachel is up to even though she doesn't think I do. Rachel doesn't know about my gifts like Paul does. She knows now that I am a wolf but she doesn't know about the mind reading or the in mind communication I can do. Embry doesn't know about that either because I am trying really hard to stay out of his mind. I'm not sure that I want to know what he thinks about. I do catch glimpses every now and then because for the last four Saturday mornings I have gone on patrol runs.

Anyway, the first time that I had met Paul and Rachel was during the week of my birthday. I wasn't sure Rachel would remember that but apparently she did and now is trying to plan something for my birthday next Saturday. Which is the reason for the shopping trip, she thinks I need something new to wear. I haven't said anything about it because I was hoping my birthday would go by unnoticed.

I left my family three days before my birthday and there had been no time to celebrate. For the first six months when my Aunt was also with us we tried celebrating holidays like normal but it wasn't the same to me and I didn't want any part of it. Thinking about it now it was unfair for me not to want to take part. My Aunt and Uncle tried hard to make things seem normal for me, it just didn't work like they hoped I wanted no part in it. Like now I should feel grateful that Rachel wants to celebrate for me but I don't want it. It's like counting down another year without them except the numbers go up not down.

I watched as Rachel picked out dress after dress. Trying on the ones she asked, not wanting her to feel bad. There were a few I liked some but not any that I felt like wearing. By lunch time I could tell that my mood was wearing on both Rachel and Embry.

"Seriously, Riley, you don't want any of the dresses we found?"

"No, not really."

Everything at our table was silent for a while I'm not sure anyone knew what to say next. At this point I just wanted to go home for the day. I wanted to be done with shopping so that I could just hide in my room. Emily who had been quiet for most of the day was the one to break the silence.

"Why don't we let Riley and Embry see if they can find something together that Riley likes and the rest of us can do a little bit of other shopping or see a movie?"

Not one person even made the slightest hint of disagreeing with her. I don't think Kim had any more ideas than Rachel about what I might like to wear. I have a feeling that the guys want to go home as much as I do.

Embry's POV

The way that things seem to be going today rather surprised me. Before her finals during the car ride home from her college classes Riley had told me that she wished we could stop and go shopping. However Paul had said that it wasn't safe unless there were more of us that could kind of watch out for her. Today though she seemed less than thrilled about the shopping trip. I wasn't sure there was anything I could say to change her mind either. I also knew that with the others around she wouldn't tell me what is wrong even if I asked her. Riley tends to talk more when it is just the two of us but not so much when there are other people around. She even tends to be quiet and awkward around Paul and Rachel.

I wonder whether they are the reason she is quiet or if it has to do with her family. I have tried a few times in the last couple months to get her to talk about them but all she will tell me is that they love her and probably miss her as much as she misses them. Maybe while just then two of us shop I can get her to smile or at least tell me what is wrong.

After we finished eating I walked around to her side of the table and held out my hand to her. She took my hand and got up without saying a word. Paul handed her some cash that was folded up. She nodded but didn't even say anything at that point. I waited until we had left the food court to try to talk to her.

"Riley, what's wrong today?"

"Nothing is wrong?"

"We both know that is a lie. You really wanted to go shopping the other day, what happened?"

She sighed and looked at the ground, which meant she was caught.

"I wanted to shop just for fun but Rachel has a reason for going. And a reason why she thinks I need to get a dress."

"Why does that make you upset though?"

She didn't look up at me as she continued to talk.

"We'll, I hadn't told anyone, Rachel just remembered from before. She wants me to have a new dress because next Saturday is my birthday….. I didn't say anything because I wanted it to go by unnoticed."

"What's wrong with us knowing that it is going to be your birthday?"

"I don't celebrate things like holidays anymore."

I could tell as soon as the words were out of her mouth that she regretted saying them. I also knew that with only a few questions I had pushed her too far for answers. It's hard knowing that your imprint is hiding something from you. Something tells me that she has a good reason for hiding things from me. However the rest of me feels that since she is my imprint that I have a right to know and that she should tell me. It almost seems unfair to me that she won't tell me what is going on but I know that it is unfair of me to push her when it clearly bothers her. I didn't want to say what I was about to say next but it's what is best for her.

"Why don't we forget about the dress at this point and see what else we can find that you might like?"

"Alright"

To my surprise it wasn't so bad having to go back into every shop that we had already been in today plus some others that she found. It was actually kind of fun to watch her. In some of the shops that we had been in earlier there were some items that she had seen then and she went right for them. She even asked me about colors for a few of the tops that she found. In the last shop on our way back to meet the others she even found a dress. It was a mint green color that looked stunning on her. Little did she know she wasn't the only one that found the perfect item in the last shop.

She seemed to really be herself when it was just the two of us. Some of the way she had moved in and out between the racks had made me think of when Claire plays with Quil in the store when she was younger. She would run in and out of the racks while Quil would run after her trying to keep an eye on her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Embry's POV

Rachel and Paul were both glad to see that Riley seemed to have fun shopping with me. I'm not sure if Rachel had told Riley that she wanted to do something for her birthday or not. However I feel that I should tell her how Riley feels about her birthday.

On the way home from Port Angeles, Riley clung to my side. She was starting to feel cold to me again. I quickly learned that her body temperature feels cold to me, when she needs to hunt. I held her close to me trying to keep her warm. I became slightly worried when she fell sleep. We were almost home at that point.

"Riley, it's time to wake up sweetheart."

She started to wake up some so I gave her a kiss on the forehead. That made her eyes open.

"We are almost back to the house."

"Okay, I'll wake up."

"Paul, would you please take Riley's things in the house. I'm going to take her out for a run."

"Sure."

I carried Riley to the edge of the woods even though I didn't have to, it just felt like the right thing to do for her. We both phased and like usual I just watched her hunt. I still haven't been brave enough to push her with questions to know the real reason why she needs to hunt. Quil says she is stubborn and I that I shouldn't push her for answers. He is convinced that she will tell me when she is ready and that I need to be patient. Sometimes I wonder when he became so wise and other times I'm pretty sure it is just things that Sam and Emily have told him about Claire.

When we got back to the house Riley wanted to take a nap so I laid down with her for a while. She fell asleep quickly in my arms.

I knew that it would possibly be against her wishes but now is my chance to talk to Rachel about what she is planning. It is a little bit hard for me to think that Riley didn't even want me to know about her birthday. I couldn't lay here any longer or the thoughts would bother me too much. I carefully got up and went to find Rachel.

Rachel was in the kitchen making dinner.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you about Riley a minute."

"Why? What's up?"

"It's about why she was upset today when we went shopping."

"I thought you said she wanted to go shopping."

"That is what she told me the other day. However, she seems to think that the only reason we went shopping is because you wanted her to buy a dress."

"I did want her to get a nice dress but that isn't the only reason we went and I don't see why that would upset her."

"She told me that she thinks you are going to throw a party for her birthday."

"Paul, I told you not to tell either one of them that way it would be a surprise."

"I didn't say anything. Riley must have figured it out like I told you that she probably would."

Paul smiled as he talked and I could tell he knows something about Riley that Rachel doesn't.

"Well, Embry since you know I need your help."

"I'm not helping with your plans. I want my imprint to continue to like me."

Paul fell into a fit of laughter. It earned him a smack on the arm from Rachel.

"Riley didn't even want to tell me that Saturday is her birthday. I don't think she wants you to tell everyone else."

"Why wouldn't she want people to know about her birthday?"

"She told me that she doesn't do holidays any more when I asked."

Rachel was looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Babe, you have to remember that Riley's birthday marks three years since she has been with her family."

"We are her family too though."

"The whole pack is her family, but we aren't the ones she grew up with."

"That's not our fault though."

"I know it's not, but our promise was that with Riley coming here she would feel safe and protected until her family could come."

"Does that mean when her family comes they will take her away from me?"

I hadn't even realized I had said anything out loud until after I had said it.

"Embry, they wouldn't take her away from you. They will love you as much as she does."

I didn't want to think about the possibility of losing Riley for any reason.

"Anyway, I did have an idea where both Rachel and Riley could get their way about the party."

"Rachel, please listen to what Embry has to say."

"Well, Riley is a wolf and part of the pack. Pack tradition of the summer is bon fires. We haven't had one in quite a while and Riley hasn't been to one. What if on Saturday we have a bon fire and then on a different night we could do something special and fancy that is just the four of us. A fire would take some of the focus off her and might make her more comfortable to know it's just part of one of our traditions"

Rachel seemed to be thinking about what I said.

"What could just the four of us do?"

"Well, I was hoping it would be alright for us to go to dinner in Seattle."

"I suppose it would be alright since it would just be for a few hours. Are you alright with those plans instead of a big party, Rachel?"

"I think if it will make Riley happy then we could do Embry's plan."

We didn't talk about it more because at that moment because Riley came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"You left me and your phone on the night stand. It kept going off, I answered it the last time because there was no name just a number."

"Who was calling?"

"Some guy named Seth is trying to get a hold of you."

I turned around to look at her.

"Are you teasing me right now Riley?"

"No why would I?"

I couldn't help it, I quickly moved out of her arms to go check my phone. I almost missed the questioning look Paul was giving Riley. She just shrugged her shoulders.

 _"_ _Hey bro, learn to answer your phone when someone calls you."_

"Seth, you haven't called me in years. Most of the time people around here don't use the phone to call me."

 _"_ _Haha, yeah, I guess you are right. The girl that answered your phone before sound cute and a little confused about who I am."_

"Here name is Riley and she is my imprint."

 _"_ _Congratulations dude. How come you haven't told her about me yet?"_

"I haven't gotten a chance to and she is still trying to get used to the others. What's up anyway? She said you called several times."

 _"_ _For starters I just wanted to know how everything was going. I talked to my mom the other day and she told me that she thought there were more wolves."_

"We have one new one but I'm not sure how she is a wolf."

 _"_ _She?"_

"Riley is a wolf but I don't understand how she can be a wolf."

 _"_ _I guess that makes her the first wolf to be imprinted on. I mean unless it was the other way around and she imprinted on you."_

"I think I was the one that imprinted on her."

 _"_ _You might want to be on the lookout though for vampires. We came across some the other day and Jake thought they might be headed toward the west coast. I'm not sure that they would head to your area though."_

"How has Jake and everyone else been doing?"

 _"_ _Jake has been really busy lately. We are getting ready to move again and Ness becomes on edge every time there is a move."_

"Where are you guys moving to this time?"

 _"_ _I'm not completely sure, somewhere closer to the east coast. I have to go now but I'll talk you again sometime soon."_

"Talk to you later Seth."

I wish I had more time to talk to Seth. I miss hanging out with him, Jake, and even Leah. In that moment I realized how much Riley must really miss her family. I would some how find a way to get Riley's family here, if I could just get Paul to tell me who they are.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Riley's POV

Embry has overnight patrol tonight because Brady needed it off so as pack leader Embry is taking his shift. I tried to sleep but I can't seem to sleep for more than fifteen minutes at a time.

I keep thinking about the Sunday when we were shopping and I was upset about my birthday. Embry seemed to look like I had betrayed him by not telling him about my birthday. I want to be able to tell him everything but I was told that I have to wait. I had asked Paul about it when Embry was on the phone with his friend Seth. My Dad had told Paul not to tell the pack everything until my family was on their way here. Which meant that I'm not allowed to tell Embry the things I want to tell him.

I didn't mean too but I was so frustrated that I broke down to tears. Everything about this doesn't seem fair but I know that it is for both mine and his safety. I found my phone buried under the pillows and even though I wasn't supposed to I dialed each number that I could remember. Each and every one said that they had been disconnected. Even the most resent one for my uncle. That caused my frustration to become anger and I sent my phone flying across the room. It scared me a little when I didn't hear it hit the wall or the floor.

"Are you a little angry?"

"Shouldn't you be running patrol?"

I honestly didn't mean to snap at Embry.

"I only had an hour left so I called Collin in early since I could tell that something is wrong with you. I can go back or to my house if that's what you want."

He set my phone down on the dresser by the door and turned to leave. I got up and ran to him grabbing his hand.

"Please don't leave."

As soon as I said the word please he turned around and swept me off my feet and held me against his chest. He felt warm and I cuddled into him. Once he sat down on the edge of the bed he gently wiped away the tears that are still falling down my cheeks. Once I started to calm down he gave me a few kisses on my forehead.

"Can you tell me what has you upset?"

"I want to tell you more about me and my life. While I was laying here I realized how much I hurt you the other day by not telling you ahead of time about my birthday. I should have told you even though I didn't everyone else to know. You are my imprint and I'm supposed to tell you everything and I have been told to keep quiet."

Embry was playing with my hair while we talked.

"It's alright beautiful I know things are hard for you right now. I promise that I will find a way to make everything right and protect you. I also promise that I will find a way for you to be with your family once again."

"Do you think that I will get to see them sometime soon?"

"That is my hope and wish for you."

"I miss my parents so much."

I looked up at him and the expression on his face made it look like it hurt him to know that at this moment he couldn't give me what I wanted. He slightly smiled at me and reached up and put his hand on my cheek. Then he leaned forward and gently touched his lips to mine and kissed me for the first time. A spark of burning heat seemed to come from his lips to mine and straight to my heart. I could feel the heat continue to blossom as the blood rushed into my cheeks and I blushed. Embry's smile was so bright when he pulled away, and I'm sure mine was just as bright.

"There's your beautiful smile that I love."

I'm not sure if it was possible but I think after he said that I was blushing even more than before.

"Embry, I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"I have to get up and get it first, it is in my bag in the closet."

"You stay here and I will bring you the bag."

He set me down on the bed and got up and went to the closet. When he came back to the bed he pulled me back into his lap. I dug through the bag until I found what I was looking for, a small black box that is about eight inches long and two inches wide. I then pushed the bag aside.

"This is the last gift that my parents gave me. I haven't worn it since coming here because I was afraid it would lead to too many questions that I can't answer. I want to show it to you though."

"You don't have to if it will be too difficult for you."

"No, I really want to show it to you. It represents who I am."

I opened the box to reveal a neckless with multiple charms. Some gold, others silver or copper in color. Some of the charms even have gems in them.

"Wow"

"Each one means something different."

"Let me guess you want to explain them to me."

I nodded in response.

"Alright, I'm listening."

I started with a copper colored one on the end.

"This one it feathers because of my native background. Next is a wolf because of the Quileute legends. A gold heart with a black pearl for my father. A sliver heart with a white pearl for my mother. A lion from another part of my background. A leaf because the woods have always been my favorite place. A letter R with gems in my favorite color, aqua."

"What is the one between the lion and the leaf?"

"It is a swirl that curves both ways, to represent the wind. I can't really explain it right now. It wouldn't make sense to you."

"Alright go on."

"The book is because I love to read and write. A music note since I play the piano."

"Is that last one a wheel?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, it is. My dad put that one on there without telling my mom."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Sometimes I like to mess around with cars."

Embry kind of laughed at that too. He reached out and picked up the neckless and went to put it on me and then stopped before hooking the clasp.

"Actually, I have a better idea."

He returned the neckless to its box.

"Go take a shower and then we will go out for breakfast."

"But it's only 6AM."

"And after you get ready it will be 7AM. Now, hurry up you have one hour while I run home to get something and shower."

I sighed how was one hour going to be enough time? I got up and practically ran to the bathroom to shower. I could hear Embry laughing as he walked past the bathroom on his way out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When I got out of the shower there was an outfit laying on my bed with a note from Embry.

This looked really good on you when you tried it on and I thought you should wear it today.

See you in an hour,

Your Wolf

I'm not really sure why he wants me to wear this one but at least it gave me more time because I didn't have to pick out clothes. The outfit he chose is a mossy green tank top that has crossing straps in the back. Paired a with some dark blue jean shorts with cream colored lace around the bottoms that I found. I got dressed and then found a pair of black sandals to go with it. Once I had done my hair I decided to put on a little bit of makeup. Just when I finished Embry appeared in the doorway to the bathroom. I don't think he knew I was ready to go at first. I hadn't turned around and he was staring at me like he did when he imprinted on me.

"Did you know that you don't have to just stare?"

He blushed some as I turned around to face him. I closed the few steps between us and stretched up on my tiptoes to kiss him this time. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back.

"What's in your hand?"

"A Friday morning gift for a beautiful girl."

"Friday morning gift?"

"Well, I didn't think I was allowed to buy a birthday gift so it's just a Friday gift."

"I thought that's what the kiss this morning was."

"Nope, the kiss was just because you are mine."

I blushed and he handed me the little box in his hand. I opened the box and inside was a beautiful bracelet. The bracelet it's self was made of braided leather and had three silver charms hanging from it. The three charms are the letters E and R with a heart in the middle of them.

"Embry did you make this?"

"Do you not like it?"

"No I don't like it, I love it."

All of the worry vanished from his face and he smiled as he helped me put it on. I let him drive my car to breakfast.

We didn't go anywhere special for breakfast which was good. We just went to the little dinner here I La Push. I had gone once before with Paul and Rachel. Embry wouldn't let me order. In fact he wouldn't even let me know what he ordered. He stepped up to the counter and talked to the waitress there. He did let me order my own coffee though.

"Embry who is going to eat all of this food?"

"It's not that much."

He had ordered us French toast, pancakes, waffles, multiple plates with eggs and toast, as well as bacon and sausage, and my favorite biscuits and gravy.

"There is enough food here for like six people."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, maybe you and three of your brothers."

"You eat a lot too."

"I do not eat that much and I'm allowed to eat sometimes."

We both fell into a fit of laughter. Most of the other people in the dinner where watching us.

"I guess you're right it is a lot of food."

About that time Hunter and his younger brother came in the door. John isn't a wolf but Hunter talks about him a lot while on patrol. I called them over to our table as I got up and moved to sit next to Embry instead of across from him.

"Riley did you let Embry order everything on the menu?"

"I don't know he wouldn't even let me see the menu. Besides he does what he wants."

"Hunter if you want to eat I suggest that you shut up and let Riley eat while her food is still hot."

I nudged Embry in the side and whispered be nice in his ear.

The rest of breakfast was pretty quiet. I felt bad but I really didn't know what to say to any of them at that point. I slightly considered getting but and hiding in the bathroom until Embry came to get me. I'm not sure why he seems so hostile towards Hunter today. I started to get up but Embry stopped me by grabbing my hand. When I looked over at him, he pulled me into his side.

"I have to head to work. John do you want a ride home or do you want to hang out with Riley and Embry?"

John looked back and forth between Embry and I for a moment and then got up to follow Hunter. I watched as they headed out the door.

"Are you grumpy today?"

"No, I'm not grumpy."

I was going to question him but I thought it best just to let it go.

"So, now that we have had breakfast what are we going to do?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this but I would rather Rachel be angry with me than you."

"Why would I be angry with you?"

"We have a bon fire to go to tonight for your birthday. It was my idea instead of the party that Rachel wanted to throw. Bon fires are a pack tradition. I figured that since it is something that everyone is used to doing it would take some off the attention away that you don't want. Besides you haven't been able to attend one yet."

"Alright I will go without argument for you."

We walked hand and hand out of the dinner.

"Good, because tomorrow night you have to do something else for me."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do."

"What would that be?"

"Get all dressed up in the dress you bought last Saturday, because the two of us and Paul and Rachel are going to dinner in Seattle."

"Why so far just for dinner?"

He laughed at me some.

"You didn't think it was that far when we had to get up super early to go for your classes every day."

"Yes I did. You missed my four hour long whining protest to my uncle about having to move that far."

"You whined about moving?"

"There was lots of whining about moving to La Push. Especially when I found out that my uncle wasn't coming with me."

"Well, now I'm offended."

"Hey, I had no idea that on my first day here I would meet the most amazing guy."

"I bet his name is Collin."

"Nope his name isn't Collin."

We continued to walk down the street.

"Is his name Brady?"

"No, silly his name is Embry and he is my imprint."

"He sounds like a jerk."

"I would have to say that is the biggest lie."

"Then what would you say he is?"

"A big lazy jerk."

"Take that back."

"Nope."

I let go of his hand and ran several feet away from him into the park that we were walking by. He ran after me and before I knew it he had caught up to me. He had me around the waist and was tickling me. I was laughing so much, probably more than I have in a long time. Then he picked me up and started to spin in circles.

"Embry, you are making me dizzy."

"Too bad you called me a big lazy jerk."

"Please put me down."

"Like this?"

He stopped spinning and held me upside down just inches above the ground.

"Not, upside down you'll make me sick."

He acted like he was going to drop me but caught me again. There was no way I was expecting what happened next. I was passed off to one of the other guys. I wasn't even sure who it was at first because I was still being held upside down. Although this time I had been put over their shoulder so that they had a hold of my legs.

"Sam put her down on her feet."

"I can't do that now Emily."

Sam no started to run around the park carrying me.

"Embry, come save me."

"Nope, no can do. I'm too lazy to come save you."

"Emily?"

"Sam, please put her down."

"Please?"

Sam set me down on my feet and I almost feel to the ground. He caught me though and didn't let me fall. I seriously didn't feel well at that point. I slowly sat down in the grass where I was standing. I closed my eyes but that made everything seem like it was still spinning.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea right after she ate."

"Riley are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be alright in a minute."

I sat in the grass a little while longer and then Emily helped me up.

Embry and I spent the rest of the day out side. We went for a run and then he took me fishing for a while. My dad and uncle used to talk about taking me but it just didn't work that way. It wasn't as boring as I thought it would be. Then we had lunch with Quil and Claire. Claire has a lot of energy for a 14 year old.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Embry's POV

I'm still confused about what happened last night. Riley was only a little bit nervous when we got the bon fire. I mean I guess I expected her to be a little uncomfortable because I know deep down she didn't want to be there. She didn't want the attention from everyone, this was somehow different though. I had seen her hide from attention the first day that I had met her. In fact she was fine until the elders showed up. She has been living with Paul and so Sam and Jared have been over there a lot. It wouldn't make sense for her to be bothered by the two of them.

It had to be something to do with Sue and Billy. I noticed Billy watching her for a while but he didn't say anything to her. Sue talked to Riley for a few minutes but I'm pretty sure that it was just casual conversation. Riley really seem to want to stay as far away from the two of them as she could.

That was the end of my puzzling for I suddenly fell face first downward and ended up doing flip into a final face pant into the ground.

"Bro are you alright?"

I could tell that Brady was struggling hard to act concerned and not laugh at me. I shook it off as I got up and jumped out of the hole that I landed in.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Riley was right we should fill in that whole."

Hunter had joined us and he must have seen it happen though Brady's mind.

"Sorry, Dude, I knew you were deep in thought but I didn't think that you were that deep that you would miss the jump."

"It's my own fault I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. And thanks for not saying anything about my thoughts."

I had left Riley sleeping in bed this morning when I left for patrol. I thought it would only be fair considering it had been a late night last night and today is her birthday after all. Plus there are plans for us to go to Seattle tonight for dinner and that will a long drive. Though I'm sure she will sleep in my arms in the back seat of the car on the way home.

"Embry, why don't you head home, Riley will be waking up soon if she hasn't already and I think you need some rest."

"Alright."

I went home and showered before heading over to see Riley. She was just getting out of the shower when I got there.

She dressed and then came running to where I was sitting on the couch, jumping she gracefully landed on the cushion next to me.

"You left me."

She was pouting.

"I didn't leave you, I just went to do patrol."

"Yes, but you went without me therefore you left me."

"I thought you might want to sleep in this morning instead of having to wake up to go run."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"What?"

"I like going for runs."

"But I'm pretty sure that you like sleeping too, because that is what happens every time we cuddle up to watch a movie."

She blushed and started to braid her hair. I watched as her fingers moved swiftly though her hair making a tight even braid. The first time I watched her do this braid I had asked her what it was called. It is not just a basic one, this one has two strands that appear to be many as they go in and out of the braid. I think it has something to do with a fish. Man I fail big time today. I hope things get better before we go out to dinner.

After she finished hair, Riley got up and grabbed her Nike shoes. Fallowed by her phone and some ear buds.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going out for a run."

"Are you going to invite me to go with you?"

"Nope, I wasn't invited to go on your run so you aren't invited to go on mine. You get to stay in with Rachel and Paul while I go for my run."

"Well, who is going to keep you safe while you run?"

"Whoever is on patrol."

"So, you are going to join patrol?"

"Nope, I'm just going for a normal people run here in La Push like Paul does."

"Then why do I have to stay behind?"

"I already told you why."

I wasn't quite expecting what happened next. Riley gave me a kiss on the forehead like I did to her before I left this morning and then she went out the door. I got up and went to the window to watch her walk to the end of the drive. Once she reached the road she started to jog. I turned around because I heard Paul laughing. He was leaning against the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"What is so funny?"

"Riley got up and went to the window to watch you leave this morning just like you did."

"I thought she was asleep."

"Riley, wakes up every time you leave. She hides it well from you but she worries that you might leave her. It's why she falls asleep when you hold her. She hopes that you won't set her down and leave."

"Does she only sleep when I am here?"

"She tries to hide it from both of us but yes. I check on her sometimes and she is always pretending to be asleep."

My heart dropped a little, I thought that I had been doing everything I could to make her feel safe and loved. Though there is nothing I can do to replace the missing feeling from her family.

"Do you have contact with her family?"

"Yes and No, I don't have a way to contact them but every so often her Uncle calls me. The call always comes in as an unknown number. I haven't heard anything for three weeks and was asked not to tell her about the phone calls."

"It's not fair to her."

"I know it isn't but I was afraid of hurting her more by telling her that he calls. I do care and worry about her."

"Why was she sent to you?"

"Probably because Rachel and I had met her when she was younger."

I wanted to ask him more questions but Riley can in the door. She went right past the two of us and to Rachel's room. Paul and I both watched her go down the hall and the door being shut. I sat on the couch to wait for her to come back out. After two hours Paul tried to see what it going on but was pushed back out of the room into the hall.

Riley stayed in Rachel's room into the afternoon. I only seen her for a few minutes when she came out to the kitchen to get something to drink from the kitchen. She looked like she had been crying. When I got up to go to her she almost ran back down the hall. She went into her own room this time. The door wasn't completely shut so I pushed it open. She was already in the shower when I entered the room. Her clothes were thrown all over the room and most of her other things were on the floor as well. To me it looked like she had been looking for something.

I didn't know what else to do so I started to clean things up. I started with her makeup which was dumped all over the bed. I found the bag that she usually keeps it in under the edge of the bed. I put each little container carefully back into the bag the way I watched her do it yesterday afternoon. From there I made the bed and placed piles of clothes on it after I folded them. Something with shine caught my eye underneath the edge of the night stand. It was the charm neckless full of charms that she had shown me yesterday morning.

I'm not sure how it ended up on the floor but it was the last thing left out of place in the room. I found what I thought was the box that it belonged in on the dresser but when I opened it there was another one inside of it. This neckless has a single pendent that was a coppery color with a paw print of what looked like a wolf in the middle of it. In the center of the main section of the paw print are the letters RSB.

"My Aunt sent that for my birthday. It came this morning while you were out on patrol. You didn't have to clean up my mess."

"Are you alright?"

"I will be. While I was out on my run some music came on that made me think about my mom and I really started to miss her. I didn't want you to see me cry which is why I hid in Rachel's room. And then she was telling me stories about her mom and then we were both crying even more."

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her pulling her close.

"Rilynn you will see your family again soon. I promise to make sure of that."

I thought about asking her what happened to her room but decided that I shouldn't.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Riley's POV

Something didn't feel right about going to Seattle tonight. I hadn't been there since my classes ended a month ago. I had been living north of there before and had gone every weekday when I first came to La Push. Nothing about Seattle scared me, but part of my mind was telling me not to go there tonight. Both Embry and Rachel were excited about taking me to dinner so I got ready to leave anyway. Even Paul seemed to like the idea of going. I considered telling him how uneasy I felt, just thinking about going but I didn't want to ruin everyone's fun.

So, I made sure my hair curled perfectly and that my make-up was done just the way that my mom had taught me. Then I put on the dress that I had gotten and some matching shoes. I instead that we take my car though. Embry had been wanting to drive it anyway and since he was the only one that knew the restaurant he was going to drive. I sat in the front passenger seat and Paul and Rachel in the back. I told Paul that he could be the one to drive home though.

When we got to Seattle we had about a five block walk from where we could park the car to the restaurant. Embry had given me the keys back after he had locked the doors. Everything was going well, we had a nice dinner and were waiting for dessert. Embry had got up to go to the men's room. Suddenly my uneasy feeling got worse but I tried to ignore it, thinking that I had just already had too much food for me. I closed my eyes and listened to all of the sounds around me. I could hear the main door open and before it had time to close, I could smell the unmistakable sent of vampire. Not just any vampire either one that had been tracking me.

I sat up in my chair trying not to draw any attention to our table.

"Paul, they are here. One of the vampires just walked in the door."

I handed him my car keys under the table as he glanced toward the door.

"I have to go. I need to leave before they see me. Take Rachel and Embry back to La Push. They won't fallow you."

"You were sent to the pack so they can protect you. You need to go back too Riley."

"I can't. I can't put the pack in danger like I did my family. Tell Embry that I love him."

He grabbed my hand before I could get up.

"Embry is your wolf. You at least have to take him with you. Your father would kill the whole pack and me if you went off on you own."

"Fine, just take Rachel home out the front door. Walk normally and calmly. I'll grab Embry and go out the back. Head home and tell the pack to be on alert."

"Be safe Riley."

"I will Paul. I love you and Rachel both."

As I got up from the table I dropped what was about three times the amount of cash on the table as our bill was. Rachel looked at me all confused but Paul shook his head at her. I walked over to the restrooms and grabbed Embry's wrist just as he came out the door. He was about to say something but I put my other hand over his mouth and shook my head telling him no. Trying very hard not to rush we slipped through the door into the kitchen and out the back.

"Riley what is going on?"

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes threating to fall already. I didn't want to put Paul, Rachel, and the pack in danger but I had.

"We have to go. The vampires that are hunting me came into the restaurant while you were in the restroom."

I could feel him start to shake with anger.

"Not here, Embry there are too many people."

I continued leading him down the back ally in the opposite direction of the car. Once we were out of sight of the building I picked up the pace to a run.

"Where are we going?"

"Well I wasn't sent into the city every day without an escape plan we just have to find the right parking ramp."

"Will you at least tell me who is after you now?"

"Once we get the car."

I never let go of his hand as we ran. The city is big and we were about fifty block from where we needed to be. I was too scared to take the time to see if they had actually fallowed us. When we finally got to the parking ramp I could tell that it had been a long run for Embry by the way he was breathing.

"We are almost there. We just have to get to the top floor."

"We should really be going back to La Push."

"We can't, I won't put the pack in danger."

"The pack can fight them."

"If it was really that easy then they wouldn't still be after me."

I was so relieved when I caught sight of the mate black car with the super dark tinted windows in the corner. I only let go of Embry's hand so that I could find the key on its little hook up under the driver's side back fender. I unlocked the doors and as soon as we were in, I let the engine purr to life. Putting it in drive, I reached in front of Embry and pulled and envelop out of the glove box and handed it to him.

"Please read what it says."

Embry's POV

I was so angry when Riley told me that the vampires had crashed our dinner. I didn't fully understand why she didn't want to go back to La Push. I could tell that she is very scared though.

"It says where the fruit and the land meet, is where you will find the grey wolf. What the hell does that even mean?"

"That is where we are going. There is a place in British Columbia called Peachland. It's the last place that my uncle and I lived with my aunt. We have just enough gas to put us somewhere between five to ten miles out of town."

I reached over and placed my hand on top of her's on the gear shift. Trying to help calm her. Once we hit the highway she sped up to about ten miles over the speed limit. I could sense that she wanted to go faster but I could also tell she didn't want to attract attention.

"I know you want answers and you deserve them. My family and I were on vacation in Romania. When we happened to come across the vampires. Apparently they were attacked many years ago and their legend says that one who escaped the attack will come back to finish the job of wiping them out. It said that she will visit once to see her enemy and a second to destroy them. For some unknown reason, they think that I will be the one to destroy them. So they are trying to take me out first before I can build my army."

"That is nonsense, you wouldn't hurt anyone."

"They don't think that though. I don't even know what I could have possibly done for them to think that it was me."

"I won't let them hurt you."

"I know you won't"

Tears started to fall down her cheeks and I just wanted to hold her tight. I wanted to take her mind off things.

"This is quite the car."

"Thank you, my dad and I built it. Well, rebuilt it. The body is a Mercedes guardian, we put extra reinforcements under the body. And build a custom engine, it can almost go up to 200 miles per hour. We decked it out for street racing when we lived in Salt Lake. That way we could take it racing out in the salt flats. My mom wasn't happy about it."

"Street racing?"

"Yeah, I will have to take you sometime and show you how I beat all the guys. Or maybe dad would let you drive his and we could race each other."

"I don't know if I like the sound of you racing, you could get hurt."

"Alright, mom, well just so you know this car was built to be bullet proof and protect a very precious cargo. I know that was before dad and I played with the engine but it's still really durable."

I started to yawn a couple times.

"We still have two hours left of drive time. You should get some sleep we will probably have to run again."

"What about you? I know you don't sleep much, Paul was telling me about it."

"I will be alright I promise."

When she thought that I had fallen asleep she pulled her phone and tried to call a few numbers but none of them answered her call. After a while I actually did fall asleep.

I woke up when the car stopped moving and I could feel a breeze coming in the open driver's side door. I started to panic at first, but looked up to see Riley run and jump into someone's arms. The guy picked her up and turned some and I realized that it was Jake. I could see that they were hugging each other tightly and that Riley was once again crying. I felt slightly jealous for a moment and then everything seemed to hit me at once. Why Riley needed to hunt, how she was a wolf, why she was sent to live with Paul and Rachel and how she got in the situation of being hunted by vampires. For some reason until now, seeing the two next to each other, I hadn't notice how much Riley looks like Jake. She said something to him and I couldn't hear what it was but he looked up at me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Embry's POV

Riley motioned for me to come here so I got out of the car. I was nervous about what Jake would think. Would he hate me now or would everything be alright. Riley was still telling Jake something that I couldn't really hear because of how low and fast she was talking. Jake was watching me the whole time.

"Really? Embry."

"I didn't mean to Jake. You know how it happens and I didn't know she was your daughter."

"I'm not angry Embry, just surprised."

"They weren't fallowed but no sign of Leah yet."

"Hi, Seth."

"Hey, bro."

"Why didn't you tell me when you called?"

"Alpha's orders."

"Daddy where is mom?"

"She is with Edward and Bella."

I could feel Riley's heart drop a little. I knew that she wanted to see her mom too. I was going to reach for her but she cuddled into Jake more.

"How did you know we were coming? You didn't answer my calls."

"When Seth seen that you called he called Paul."

"Seth, you can call Uncle Paul but not answer my call?"

I could hear the annoyance in her voice. Jake set Riley back down on her feet.

"We have to be going soon, we can't stay here long."

Riley let go of her dad and walked back over to the car. She moved it farther off the road and started looking for something in the trunk.

"Riley, have you hunted lately to be able to keep up with us if we phase?"

"You didn't tell him Seth?"

"I thought you would want to tell him."

Riley handed us each a bag that had our names on them and a really long strap. She held on to two of them with her and Leah's names on them.

"Dad, remember how everyone was all confused because I'm not exactly like Mom?"

"Yes, Carlisle was very worried."

"Well, I'm like both of you. I phased about a year ago."

"That's my girl."

Riley's smile was bright as Jake hugged her. It's a little weird to think that she is his daughter.

"Leah is coming."

Not a minute later, Leah came out of the trees to join us.

"We have to be going."

"They will be waiting for us. The alpha said that they are more than happy to help us. Edward and Carlisle had no issues when I took the groups to meet."

"What are you talking about?"

"While you were babysitting I found another pack to help us."

"Embry wasn't babysitting. I don't need one of those anymore."

"I'm teasing him not you Riley."

"How far is it Leah?"

"About a three hundred and fifty miles."

"You guys phase I will hook on your bags."

I gave Riley a kiss on the cheek, I could tell that she still hasn't calmed down.

"I'll take your bag beautiful."

Once we had all phased and were ready to go Leah lead the way. We go about halfway to where Leah was leading is and then we had to stop. I had been my idea to stop. Riley was starting to slow down and I knew it meant she needed some rest and we all needed some food. We found a small low key dinner to grab some food. Riley sat between Jake and I at the table and ended up falling sleep with her head on my shoulder before our food came.

"Should I let Riley sleep or wake her up to eat?"

"She should probably eat."

Riley was kind of grumpy when I woke her up to eat. She wouldn't say a word to anyone and just ate quietly.

After eating we were ready to go again. Riley seemed like she was still tired but she didn't complain once. She didn't talk much either though.

"Leah, how much farther?"

"About another twenty miles to their area. There will be a place of you to rest when we get there Riley."

We traveled a ways farther and then something happened that put Jake, Seth, and I all on alert. A girl dropped down from one of the trees above us next to Leah. She looks similar to Riley except her hair has more brown in it and her skin tone is also darker, more of a russet compared to golden. She reached out and was about to touch Leah when a dark grey wolf tackled her to the ground.

"Cole, get off me."

The wolf was really angry and aggressive towards the girl. She was trying to push the wolf away.

"I wasn't going to hurt her."

Leah went up and nudged the wolf but he snapped at her. The girl said something else that I didn't quite catch and then wolf moved so his teeth around her neck. The guys and I move closer to Riley surrounding her as the girl screamed. I kind of felt like we should help her, but I was more worried about protecting Riley. Her screams were loud and high pitched.

"Jax! Cole, stop."

She kept fighting against the wolf.

"Jax!"

After she screamed again she stopped trying to fight the wolf. Leah had been pacing back and forth the whole time. The girl laid rather still and I could smell the blood. I was about to do something myself to help the girl. As I went to take a step a black and brown wolf tackled the grey one. The two wolves started fighting. When I looked back at the girl, Leah had phased and was kneeling next to her. It wasn't long before other wolves were around us as well. A guy that looked to be about thirty years old was soon by the girl as well.

"What happened, Leah?"

"Ember, dropped down from the tree above us. Then Cole came out of nowhere and attacked her. He snapped at me when I tried to get him to back off."

"Jax, Cole, both of you stop it now."

I could hear from the way that the guy spoke that he was an alpha. The wolves stopped fighting and both phased.

"Has she started to heal?"

"Ember will heal soon."

"Cole you are lucky she didn't phase."

"Jax, don't start again. Leah is this your pack?"

"Some of it yeah. The others are still in our home town."

The girl that had been attacked started to cough and slowly sit up. It seemed weird to me how only the one named Jax seemed to be worried about taking care of her. She seemed to cuddle into him as she sat up. I wasn't expecting her to talk but she did.

"Cole, you ass. I'm your alpha, I wouldn't harm you imprint. I had jumped down to tell her that we were all out in the woods not in the compound. You earned yourself solo overnight patrol of the coven land. And you're lucky my dad was here to stop Jax, otherwise he would have beat your ass."

He let out a grown and Jax helped her up off the ground.

"Do you need to hunt now Ember?"

"I'll be alright. Let's get out guest to the compound."

All of the wolves around us backed off and then came back after they phased. Jake and Seth both went and phased. Riley and I went next. Jax and Leah walked on either side of Ember which didn't seem to make Cole happy.

"Sorry, Ember."

"No worries, Leah. I did sneak up on you guys. Plus Cole was already chasing me. We were doing a hunting exercise. Since our coven had already left I had volunteered to be the vampire."

"Embry?"

"Yes, Riley?"

"Will you carry me?"

I didn't even answer her. I just picked her up.


	14. Chapter 14

_An: If you have read this story before January 2018. I have edited and updated the content and added chapters. I hope everyone is enjoying the story, please leave reviews and let me know what you think._

Chapter 14

The guy that checked on Ember led the way to a large house. I would say that it almost makes the Cullen's house back in Forks look small. When we reached the yard another group for people came out to meet us. They were all guys and looked to be about the same age as the guy that Ember called her dad.

"Leah, will you show the girl to my room so she can get some rest."

Leah came over to take Riley from me. I was reluctant to let her go.

"Embry, Riley will be safe with me. I think you should stay with Jake and listen to what Ember has to stay."

I sighed and let Leah take her. Riley cuddled into Leah and just before they went in the door I heard Leah ask if Riley had gotten the gift that she had sent.

"Jax go call Beth's, everyone can come in for now."

"Where is Beth?"

"I sent her and Aden with the coven and imprints, in case we need them for communication."

Jax almost seemed reluctant to leave Ember behind but after she gave him a slight glare he headed for the woods. The rest of us fallowed Leah and Riley into the house. The inside of the house was beautiful and like the Cullen's was mainly one color. This one is shades of grey rather than the whites that I remember the Cullen house to be. Ember led us to what appears to be the family room.

"So, I have to explain why the coven of trackers are after the girl."

"Her name is Riley."

"Right, sorry I knew that. Leah told me. This is just rather hard for me to have to tell you."

"The reason they are after Riley is because of me. See, ummm…. About twelve years ago a couple of vampires from Romania contracted my pack and I to take out the coven of trackers. Leah says that you guys have met them before. Anyway I took the challenge, I thought my pack was strong enough to handle it. Most of them had only been phasing for two years, but I assumed that with my father's pack there as well it would be easy."

Ember paused for a moment as she looked back and forth between Jake and I. I could tell that she was very nervous to be telling us this. I could also tell that Jake was trying hard to control his anger. It took a moment for it to hit me, then I realized that the reason my imprint wasn't able to be with her family is sitting across the room from me.

"I was very wrong though, I had to call back the pack before we could finish the contract. There were too many losses in the pack. It was mainly my father's pack that took the losses. They were trying to protect their sons. I told the Romanians that once my pack was strong enough we would finish the contract. I had no idea that the Romanians would make it so known the trackers that we would return."

It was becoming hard for me to sit still and I could tell that Ember was noticing this. She took a deep breath and continued.

"My pack trains every day to finish what we had started. I feel horrible that this situation has caused your family pain. I never wanted to hurt anyone else. I know now that is was irresponsible for me to take on the contract and not finish it right away. That day I failed to protect my pack, I promise that I won't fail again. I will everything I can to protect your family and pack. Even if it means that I have to order my entire pack to stand down and face them alone. I want your family to be free from all of this, after all one of my wolves is a part of it now."

"Ember, right?"

She nodded at Jake.

"Taking on an entire coven is a lot of work. And as I'm sure Leah has already told you since you sent your coven to meet ours. We will stand with you to not only protect our own family and pack but also yours."

"I honestly don't know what to say. I mean I know that is what Leah told me you said but it still seems so unbelievable that you just don't kill me."

I surprised myself with the words that came out of my mouth.

"You are wolves, we protect each other."

I could see a small amount of relief wash over her knowing that neither the father nor the wolf of the girl she had put in danger wanted her dead. Jax came over to me and asked if I would like to know were Riley is. I got up to fallow him, of course I wanted to know where she is. Seth was the next one to speak, I heard part of the conversation as we headed up the stairs.

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure I will answer the best that I can."

"Can I ask how you guys are wolves?"

I wanted to know but I was more worried about Riley.

"I do apologize but Ember's room is on the top floor."

"The stairs don't bother me."

"I also do apologize for the fighting earlier. I can't stand it when something happens to Ember it hurts me. And since he imprinted Cole has kind of been a jerk to her because she has had to order him away from his imprint so that he will do his duties as her second."

"Don't worry about it. I would fight to protect Riley too. That's the only reason I didn't step up and help your girl, I was worried about Riley's safety."

"Ember isn't my imprint, she is just my alpha. I mean I wish she was my imprint but I guess for some reason it didn't happen. I'm next in line after Cole in our pack. Ember's father taught us that we must protect our alpha and our pack because you never know what could happen to them. Ember's father lost his second in battle."

I wasn't sure what to say to him. We stopped at a little landing at the top of the stairs. There was only one door off the landing.

"You are welcome to stay up here with her as long as you like or come back downstairs to where I'm sure there will still be a lot of discussion. Ember's room is pretty sound proofed form the rest of the house even for supernatural hearing. She likes to be closed off where it is quiet.

Jax headed back down the stairs as I opened the door. The scene behind the door was cuter than I expected. Riley was curled up on the bed fast sleep and Leah was laying next her sound asleep as well. It was sweet to see this side of Leah, it's not something I'm used to. There was still plenty of room in the rather large bed so I laid down on the other side of Riley.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jacob's Point of View

Part of me wanted to be angry at Ember but I was having a hard time doing so. She looked so shaken and scared to be sitting here telling us what happened and why the trackers are after my daughter. I could tell it was hard for her and that she is completely blaming everything on herself. Although I guess that wasn't the only thing that was keeping my mind from wanting to tear her apart just like I would those vampires. I think what is, is the fact that I know she already had to explain this to Nessie and others. If neither my wife nor Bella tore her apart then there must be a good reason not to. Something that I will probably have to call Edward about later.

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure, I will answer it the best that I can."

"How is it that you guys are wolves?"

"It is somewhere in our background like it is yours. I'm not sure where our people originally came from, I mean I suppose it is possible that we come for the same tribe of people. From talking with Leah it sounds like we have a similar story. I was pretty surprised when I first met Leah."

"What is yours?"

"Ours isn't in depth like yours almost like it is just part of a story. My father's generation was told that some of our people possess the power to become spirit warriors to protect our families. They weren't told they were there to protect form any type of danger."

I didn't quite understand it but I quickly realized that we would be dealing with Ember's father at all only her. I wanted to know the reason for it, but at the moment I was letting Seth ask the questions.

"So, you guys just transformed into wolves and no one knew why?"

"Basically that's what happened. My father was the first to phase and then some time later some of the others did as well. It wasn't long after the others started to phase that my father imprinted on my mother. We really didn't have a term for that until the Romanians came. We knew that the mates were soul mates and that it was love at first sight. Once we heard them use that term for it, it seemed to make sense."

I had to cut in at this point. There were too many questions that I needed answers to.

"You didn't question where they got the term?"

"Well, if you look it up technically many animals imprint. For example that's how a baby duck knows who his mother is and who to follow."

I was waiting for her to slow down as hesitate to answer our questions but she just kept going.

"How did the Romanian coven even find you?"

"I'm not sure, we have always tried to stay hidden as much as possible. Our coven was the same way before they met us. Pretty much the only was someone becomes close to us is if they become a mate to someone, be it imprinting or otherwise. It's part of why I took the contract with them. It was supposed to be in exchange for silence that we even exist to anyone."

"What I find strange is that, with the time frame that you gave us. The Romanians would have been here shortly after they had been with us."

"When I talked with you coven today Edward had said the same thing. However you can't lie to a mind reader. So I promise everything that I am telling you is the truth. And the reason I don't hesitate to answer the question that you ask is because either Leah or your coven has already asked me some form of the question."

"You can read minds?"

"As I'm sure your daughter does as well. Plus I would bet that she has the ability to communicate with you in your mind during times when you are not in wolf form. I can tell from being around her just a short amount of time."

"Do you think that it is something all of you that are that way can do?"

I rolled my eyes at Seth for butting back into the conversation with kind of pointless questions.

"Possibly, Beth can do it as well."

Ember got up from her chair.

"I know you guys have more question, but can we continue our conversation in the other room?"

Seth and I got up and followed Ember. We walked from the living room through a dining room with a rather large table into the kitchen. The kitchen was in no way small either. I'm pretty sure that Esme would be completely in love with this house. The cabinets are a shade darker than the walls and the countertops are a white and gray marble. I sat down on one of the stools at the rather large island. Jax had come pack to join us without Embry.

"I apologize, with all of the other girls gone I have to do all of the cooking. Feel free to continue with anything you want to talk about or ask."

I still wanted to know why Ember seemed to be in charge over her father but I wasn't sure how to go about asking. I sat quietly watching her and Jax for a while. Jax was pulling all kinds of things out of the cabinets and the commercial style refrigerator. Every so often Ember seemed to push Jax out of her way. While I was still trying to figure out what to say Seth started to speak.

"Ember, I was wandering about Cole."

"You want to know if he is good for Leah."

"Yeah"

"Cole is my second and I would trust him with my life. What happened today between Cole and I is not a normal thing. We were out doing training exercises. Our training tends to become rather intense, neither one of us had really expected you guys to be here yet I had figured that we had a couple more hours based on what Leah had told me."

"Leah and Jake didn't know that Riley had phased, so they probably expected our travel time to be longer."

"That's alright. I know that Cole was so focused on training at part of him thought I might attack Leah. He won't admit it but I know sometimes he has a hard time trusting me. I don't blame him for it. The pack is the only family that he has, and it's my fault that the rest for his family isn't around."

Ember paused in her cooking and I could see the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Jax noticed her silence and came over placing his hand on her back.

"We lost several pack members when we went after the trackers. Cole's father was one of the older wolves that was lost. Cole was injured badly when I went to protect him until he could get up, two of them closed in around me. I should have made him stay home, he had only been phasing for six months. When Jesse seen them too close to me while I was protecting Cole he tried to help and I couldn't get him pushed back in time. He was bit, and I couldn't give him medical attention and keep them off of me at the same time. It was a struggle to protect both brothers…"

When she reached the part about saying she should have made him stay home the tears started flowing down her cheeks. After a short pause she continued.

"We had gone in so that we each had a partner and Cole had been mine. My father was partnered with Cole's dad. They were the ones that came after the two vampires that had us trapped. One of them was the coven leader, he got on the wrong side of Thomas crushed his ribs. There was nothing I could to in time when I was finally able to phase back. Part of his ribs had pierced his lungs and they were filling with blood. He didn't want my help he wanted me to save Jesse. We didn't have what we needed and the venom had spread to fast through his body as he tried to heal from it. The venom reached Jesse's heart before I could do anything."

My heart stung as she continued to tell the story and I was trying hard not to cry at this point. When we had to consider going up against the Volturi it was hard to think about what might happen if we were to lose a pack member. Hell, it was hard when we went up against the newborns, I was lucky that Carlisle was there for me. Ember focused hard on trying to even out her breathing.

"I wish I could say that it ended there. It was even harder when we came home. I had to tell two imprints that they lost their wolves because of me. 0ne of them being Cole's mother, telling her was the hardest things I have ever done in my life. I not only had to break her heart and tell her that because of my actions and decisions her husband and wolf did not come home with her. I could see how it broke her when I told her the news. And then when she was completely falling apart, I had to tell her that I only brought one of her sons back to her. I tried so hard to protect and care for her and Cole but there was one thing I could never begin to protect her from. I caused her to have a broken heart and I couldn't protect her from that and herself."

I got up to leave I couldn't sit there and listen to anymore.

"Wait, please. This is why I want to protect your pack so bad. I don't want your pack to have to go through the same thing."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Riley's Point of View

I woke up when I got hot. When I opened my eyes I found out why, Leah was laying on one side of me and Embry on the other. I slid out of between them climbing out of the bottom of the bed. I slowly wondered down the stairs looking for my dad. I found him in the kitchen, but I didn't go in right away. I stood at the doorway listening to the story Ember was telling my Dad and Seth. Ember and Jax both looked up at me a couple times but neither of them said anything about me listening in.

I stepped into the room when Dad was about to walk out.

"Daddy, please don't be upset. I can tell that Ember didn't mean to put me in danger. Plus I can tell she really wants to help fix everything."

I surprised myself but moved to stand at Ember's side.

"Besides her pack is a part of our family now since one of her wolves imprinted on Aunt Leah. And Grandpa would know if she wasn't being truthful."

"Riley has a point Jake."

"Alright, but I need to go for a run. Stay here and watch over Riley."

I sighed and sat down on the stool next to Seth as Dad headed out the door. Riley went back to her cooking.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I'll be alright for now but I might need to hunt later."

"I'm sure that we can go out after dinner. Usually the pack goes for a nightly run, making it the perfect time to hunt with plenty of protection"

I continued to watch Ember, it reminded me of watching my mom. She moves at a faster pace than Aunt Rachel and Kim.

"Ember, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

She gave me a slight smile. Talking to her was distracting her from her own thoughts.

"How old are you and Beth?"

"The two of us are twins and we are twenty-five."

"Is that from when you stopped aging?"

"No, that would be from when we were born."

"Do you have to hunt more because you are half wolf?"

"It depends on how much I phase. I phase a lot more that Beth so, I hunt more than she does. Beth wasn't exactly happy that she phased. She takes care of her pack but I have more control over all of the wolves."

"Why wasn't she happy about phasing?"

"She wants to be more like our mom. Which is part of the reason I sent her with the coven and the imprints. Plus she is an imprint, and I can make sure she is safe this way."

"Ember, please don't continue to blame yourself for everything. We will find a way to end this and free our family. I'm not saying what happened to Riley and her family was in anyway good. However, maybe they are what we needed all along."

Jax had stepped into her path as he began to talk. He didn't move out of the way as when she pushed him this time. When she tried to move around him, he pulled her into a hug. She appeared to try to fight him at first and then seemed to melt against his warmth. It was cute to watch them, I wonder if Embry and I are the same to watch.

"I think Riley is right, hunting later will be needed. You are using all of your energy on cooking, when you should be relaxing after having to heal."

"I have to take care of the pack, besides I'm almost done."

"How about Riley and I help out some?"

"Seth is right, the two of us can set the table."

Ember hesitated for a moment.

"The dishes and silverware are in the china cabinet in the dining room."

Seth and I started to pull dishes out of the cabinet.

"How many do you think we need?"

"I'm not sure."

"With you guys that makes 21."

I looked up to see Cole standing in the doorway of the dining room opposite of the kitchen. Even though I had heard everything Ember said abut Cole I still took a step behind Seth. My movement didn't go unnoticed by Cole.

"I wanted to apologize if I scared anyone earlier. I didn't meant to harm anyone, sometimes it's hard to stop when I get into our training."

"Cole, can you come in here please?"

His face fell when Ember called him into the kitchen. I tried not to listen but I couldn't help it. I wanted to know if he was going to be in more trouble or not. Ember asked Cole to go find Leah and the rest of the wolves for diner. I was waiting for her to say more but she didn't. The moment Ember set the last dish on the table Dad came back in the house. I ran over and gave him a hug and showed him in his mind with my thoughts what he missed while he was gone.

"I guess I'm just Embry again."

I let go of dad and went to Embry. I sat between them for diner. Seth sat on the other side of Embry and Leah on the other side of Dad. When diner was almost over I got a surprise phone call from my mom. I was so excited when I hear her on the other end of the phone I squealed and jumped up from my chair.

I told her all about living with Paul and Rachel. I told her about how Embry imprinted on me which she seemed happy about. Once I told her that I was a wolf the phone got passed to Grandpa Carlisle for a bit. I expected him to give the phone back to mom but instead he gave it to Grandpa Edward and Grandma Bella. When they were done talking to me, they gave the phone back to mom.

I talked to them for about two hours. I let Dad talk to Mom when Leah came and told me it was time go hunting. Leah promised me that it would only be a few more days until I get to see the rest of my family.

When we went outside all of the wolves phased except Ember and I. Don't get me wrong I like to hunt as a wolf but it is much more fun to hunt for blood as a vampire. Ember even made sure that I got to hunt before she even attempted to hunt. She was a little slower than me at first but once she had one deer, it was just like with one of my family members.

After hunting Leah and I hung out in Ember's room while she packed. Ember's closet rivaled that of Mom's and she got her shopping skills from Aunt Alice. She told me that I was welcome to try on or wear anything that I wished. Before she left for the night she showed me where everything in the bathroom was. Ember is letting Embry and I stay in her room. She will be staying with Jax. Dad and Seth have the two guest rooms. It's only for the night anyway. In the morning after breakfast we will be leaving for La Push.

I was looking at the view out the window, while Embry was getting ready for bed. I saw someone out on the lawn, it was one of the girls. They headed towards the woods in the direction that Ember had sent Cole to do patrol. That made me think it was Leah, but she wasn't too far into the woods nor was it too dark to see her phase. The wolf wasn't gray though, it was chocolate brown with a lighter colored belly and face. Which meant that it has to be Ember.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Embry woke me up as soon as he smelt food in the morning. When we made it down to the kitchen Cole and Leah were cooking breakfast while Ember and Jax were standing outside on the deck arguing about something. It wasn't very loud but I caught parts of it.

"Because I had to."

"You weren't supposed to leave."

"It's my responsibility, now stop arguing."

She came back inside and started to help Leah. I could tell she is angry though, her hand that was holding the knife she picked up to cut strawberries was shaking. Cole walked over to her and handed her a cup of coffee and took the knife away. I almost didn't catch what he whispered to her because it was so soft.

"No throwing knives again my alpha."

She pouted at him but moved on the fridge. While Cole and Leah made pancakes Ember made all kinds of thing to put on top of them. Everyone was gathered around the table this morning before all of the food had even been put on it.

"Cole, I want you to lead the pack today beside my father."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I will be the one that drives. I want all of you to be together, they will look for us along the road."

"Take Seth with you, he can show you the way."

"We should stop and pick up Riley's car."

"No problem in doing that."

Once everything was cleaned up from breakfast we headed out the front door to leave. Ember and Seth headed to a large cream colored SUV that was parked in the middle of the drive. Jax tried to fallow Ember.

"Jax where do you think you are going."

Ember turned back around to face us when Cole called out to Jax.

"I'm going with my alpha."

"No, you are going to go with Cole. I need you to help protect the back."

Jax walked over to Ember and pulled her into his arms. Then it seemed to shock their entire pack, Jax kissed Ember. Seeing everyone's reaction I slightly expected her to push him away. I don't really know any of them but when I was young Grandpa Edward taught me how to tell a lot about other people even without reading their mind. When their kiss broke I could tell that she was using her gift to communicate with him. After about five minutes he walked back over to the pack.

He stood between Cole and I as he watched Ember get into the driver's side to the SUV. I could hear his heaprt race as he watched her drive down the drive and pull onto the road.

"She will be safe with Seth, he used to be the one that would protect me. I have no doubt that they will arrive in La Push within minutes of us."

Jax turned to me and gave me half a smile.

Ember's Point of View

I was quiet for most of the drive. I didn't know how to respond to Jax's reaction for me leaving him. I drove for a full hour before Seth broke the silence.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so, just don't know how to respond to Jax"

We talked about Cole for a little while. Seth wanted to make sure that Cole would protect his sister. Although personally I think that it will be Cole that needs protection from Leah. It wasn't long after that, we reached where they had left Riley's car.

I spent the rest of the drive singing a long to the radio and thinking about Jax. I have always been careful to try not to imprint, or get involved in a relationship. It's not that I don't want to have someone there for me. I just feel like it would give me more a weakness than being an alpha already has.

Riley's Point of View

Ember was right, when I phased I could hear her whole pack. I mean I could before anyway because of my gift, but I hadn't notice it yesterday when we first met. When we all phased they were in my head the same way that my pack is. I can't block them out of my head. I don't know that it is a bad thing though, it will make talking between the packs easier.

Their whole pack kept chattering about Jax kissing Ember.

"I'm surprised that Ember didn't hit him."

"I didn't know you liked her like that bro."

"Beth, was so wrong."

"That's enough out of all of you. Teasing your brother is one thing but disrespecting your alpha is another. Just because Beth picks on her sister doesn't mean that you need to."

"Technically Beth is my alpha."

"Technically, I am your alpha and I said to behave."

I'm pretty sure that this is the most that I have heard Ember's dad talk. [SP1] I didn't think I really said anything but Leah commented about it.

"I thought it was strange at first too. Cole explained it to me the one day though. The only reason that he phases is because of Ember and Beth's mom. He wants Ember to lead the pack."

My Dad and Embry joined in on our conversation.

"What about the guys that are members of his pack?"

"They kind of keep to themselves but if you look at them they are older that everyone else. They had actually stopped phasing once. They phased again when they went to face the tracker."

"Does that mean that say Sam and Paul could phase again if we need them."

"Possibly, I think it's more if they think there is another treat to our tribe."

"They have been phasing every so often since then to help protect their imprints."

"I have a question about their coven."

"Before you ask Embry, yes their coven is like the Cullens."

We made it back to La Push before Seth and Ember so their pack had to stay in wolf form for a bit. Dad decided to call the pack so that he could tell them all to meet at what is apparently one of Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme's houses.

The guys were really excited that my Dad and Leah are here.

"Ouch, seriously Quil again. I am not Jake."

"Sorry, Riley. "

"Quil, get off my daughter. You already have an imprint and so does she."

"Wait, your daughter."

"Yes, Riley is Jake's daughter."

"No, wonder I get so confused when Riley is a wolf."

"I can't wait to tell Jake what Embry said when Riley first came to stay with Paul."

"You keep your mouth shut Collin."

"Collin and Embry started to play fight."

About twenty minutes later, Seth pulled my car up the long drive fallowed by the SUV that Ember was driving. I hadn't notice that Jax had been waiting at the end of the drive for Ember. He ran up the drive next to the SUV.

"Is that his imprint?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that she is his girl now."

Ember got out of the car and Jax started to rub his head against her side and then put it against her lower back and nudged her to the back of the car. She opened the back door and he went around to the other side of the SUV to phase. I saw the pair of shorts go over the top of the SUV to him.

I also caught him stealing another kiss from her before he took the bag over where their pack was in the woods. Ember had also put enough shorts in the bag for all of our pack as well as clothes for Leah and I.

Everyone met back in the yard so that the packs can meet and talk. When Dad talked to Mom last night he told her to call Paul and tell them that we would be on our way today and what is going on. Speaking of Paul his truck just pulled to a stop behind the SUV. Jared and Sam were both with him.

I don't think either pack was prepared for what happened next. If it wasn't for Cole, I probably would have missed everything.

"Oh, shit."

When I turned back to face the group Brady was staring at Ember and Jax looks like he is going to explode.

* * *

[SP1]


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Jax."

Could hear the warning tone in Ember's voice as she said Jax's name. When she reached out to touch his shoulder, he took off into the woods. She started to go after him but her dad caught her wrist.

"Let him go."

"I can't do that, he is hurting and needs me."

"Ember you don't know the area."

She pulled out of her Dad's reach upon hearing Jax howl.

"And neither does Jax. You know what can happen."

She took off at a run.

"Ember May Call, get back here."

She was already gone by the time he could say her name and Brady had gone after her. Brady had completely disappeared before I realized that Embry had tensed up beside me. His mouth was hanging open but he was not forming words. My Dad was the one who spoke.

"Adam, did you just say that your last name is Call?"

"Yes, I did. Is there an issue with that?"

"Do you by chance have a bother or something?"

"I had a brother who passed away the year that Ember and Beth were born. He was my second alpha. Can I ask what brought this up?"

Embry, finally seemed to have found his words.

"My last name is Call, and I don't know my father. We know that my ability to phase did not come from my mother, she was from the Makah tribe."

All of the chatter of everyone talking around us has become quiet. Looking back and forth between Embry and Adam, I could see some possible similarities. Adam took a step closer to Embry.

"Your mother, her name is Tiffany?"

"Yes."

"My brother, your father, name was Taylor. Tiffany was not his imprint but he loved her very much."

"What happened to him?"

I took Embry's hand before Adam started talking again.

"Sometimes our ability to heal quickly can cause more problems. He was in a car accident that broke most of his ribs. Unfortunately when they healed they healed in places that they shouldn't. His body couldn't handle the trauma of everything being broken again in order to try to fix things."

Ember's Point of View

At first I thought about phasing as I took off after Jax but decided it was probably better if I wasn't completely in his head. However knowing which direction he would have gone was the hard part. My dad is right neither of us know the area. Had he gone towards home or off in some unknown direction never wanting to see me again? We both know that imprinting is no one's fault.

After I had gone a ways into the woods I heard a twig snap behind me. I quickly spun around to what caused it. The source of the noise was neither Jax nor a vampire, instead it was another wolf. I turned back around ignoring him, knowing full well from little glance who he is. As I turned back to face the direction I was going before I caught Jax's scent off to my left, and quickly headed in that direction.

In another five hundred yards or so I began to smell the salt of the sea. I paused for a moment it seemed to blend a swirl with Jax's scent. I jumped this time when I once again hear a noise from behind me.

"Would you just go away, you aren't helping anything."

The wolf took a few steps back but didn't move far.

"I said go away," I screamed at him this time.

With tears in his eyes, he put his head down turning away, he slowly walked away with his tail between his legs.

It hurt to say but I wasn't going to lose my best friend because of him.

After what seemed like forever I finally found Jax sitting in the edge of a cliff that overlooks a beach. I was slow and cautions as I approached him. When I was close enough sat down next to him without saying a word. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I just sat there quietly looking out into the ocean.

Riley's Point of View

We were all about to head into the house when Brady came walking back into the yard. His pace was slow and his head hung so low it was a wonder that he didn't run into a tree.

I knew from the look that my dad was giving me, that he wanted me to use my gift to find out what was wrong.

"She told him to go away, and when he didn't she screamed at him to go."

Collin walked up to Brady and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she will come around Bro, and at least give you a chance. No imprint has rejected their wolf yet and I don't think you will be the first."

Brady looked up at Collin some. Then one of the wolves from Ember's pack spoke up.

"Ember and Jax have been best friends for a long time. A few of us knew before but not many of us, that Jax has feelings for Ember. He just confessed to that today. However, the Ember that I know wouldn't shut you out and not give you a chance. She is probably just confused by everything that is going on."

"Alex is right, she has had to take in a lot lately. The news that Leah had to share with her was hard for her to take. I don't think she knew how to react to what Jax told her. And she almost always puts the pack before herself. Jax is hurting now so she will take care of him first. Then she will come back to you, an imprint bond is strong and she knows there are only a few things that can truly break it. If she truly didn't want you around her she would have told you to go to hell or worse because that's Ember."

I wasn't sure what to say to Brady, but the situation really made me think. Is the feeling that I can so clearly see plastered to Brady's face the same one that Embry has been feeling each time that I tell him that I can't tell him what he wants to know about me? I wander if now that he knows who my family is whether I will be able to answer all of his questions of not.

I could feel his hand give mine a tight squeeze so I looked up at him. He smiled and then whispered to me.

"I think Brady could use a hug."

I smiled back and then let go of Embry's hand to go give Brady a hug. When I wrapped my arms around his neck from the side he turned and laid he head on my shoulder.

Ember's Point of View

I continued to sit there quietly. Not trying to listen in on Jax's thoughts but keeping my mind open so that I could hear if he called out to me. I would sit here silently for as long as it took. Cole and My Dad could certainly handle anything going on with the rest of the pack for now. In fact I would continue to sit here even after it gets dark, I mean that won't be long from now since the sun is setting but still.

 _Ember._

 _Yes, Jax._

 _What are you doing?_

 _Sitting quietly with my best friend until he is ready to talk because I know something is bothering him._

 _Shouldn't you be with your new imprint?_

 _Well. I'm not the one that imprinted and my pack always comes first._

 _But all I am is a stupid idiot._

 _Why do you say that?_

 _Because I love something that could never be mine._

 _You don't know that._

I didn't mean to but as the last light from the sun dropped below the edge of the earth I shivered. It was like that light was the only thing that was keeping me warm at the moment. To my surprise Jax caught my movement and moved closer so I was buried in the fur on his side.

 _Yes, I do. You were just imprinted on._

 _From talking with Leah, according to their legends a wolf will be whatever it is that the imprint needs. That means if they are just needed as a friend then that's what they will be._

 _Is that what he will be to you?_

 _You know I can't really answer that question right now. To be honest I don't even know his name. What I can tell you is, that at this point I don't feel any different about you that I did after you kissed me this morning._

 _And how is that?_

 _I care about you a lot. It did surprise me that you kissed me. I have never put much thought into possibly loving anyone. Since the accident I have just been trying to always put the pack first. And as such I had it in my mind that, having feeling for someone would be a distraction from the pack. I would say that in my mind you have always been different from the rest of the pack._

Hmmm, So Embry and Ember are cousins... Do you think that Ember will end up with Jax or Brady? Please review and let me know what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Riley's point of view**

It was hard watching Brady the rest of the afternoon, he seemed so broken after Ember had sent him away. No matter how many times the guys kept telling him that she would give him a chance and that he just had to remain patient he didn't seem to believe it. I tried not to focus on Brady too much and listen to the conversation between Adam and Embry about his dad but it wasn't going so well. No one had ever head of an imprint actually rejecting their wolf, therefore none of us not even my dad or Sam knew how to handle the situation.

Finally just after the sun completely set Ember and Jax returned to the house. I could tell from their thoughts that Jax is still upset, which in turn made Ember somewhat angry with him. Plus they had gotten a little lost on the way back to the house. I'll admit that it may have happened to me if I had taken off. I mean I've been living in the area for the past several months and have been doing patrol with the guys yet had no idea this house existed. As they came into the living room where most of us were not one of them said a word. I did notice Ember push Jax in the direction of their pack. Instead of following she went over to Brady who was sitting on the opposite side of the room with his back to her. I'm not even sure if he knows that she is back unless his imprint connection can already tell.

She slowly reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. When he looked up at her she smiled and held out her hand to him.

"My name is Ember."

"I know."

He didn't take her hand and the smile fell from her face as she lowered it. He then turned back to the baseball game the guys had been watching. Without looking I could sense that some of the pack was holding Jax back and keeping him quiet. Ember didn't say anything more, instead she sat down on the floor next to Brady's chair. She pretended to watch the game but every minute or two she would glance up at Brady. This went one for twenty minutes or so before Brady sighed as he caught her looking at him. She quickly looked down at the floor and whispered sorry.

"Sorry that I imprinted on you?"

The question sounded harsh and I didn't expect that from Brady.

"No, sorry that I ran off, that I told you to go away. I should have let you follow me, I know that you wanted to make sure that I was safe and didn't get lost."

"Your words stung deep inside me and still keep echoing in my mind."

"You're right I can feel the pain they caused. It was the wrong thing for me to say and I should have taken the time to explain or sent another member of my pack after Jax. I'm not telling you to go away. I needed space at that moment."

"So what is it that you want then?"

"The chance to get to know the wolf that imprinted on me."

Everyone in the room were watching the two of them and pretending not to. That's one thing I learned when I was younger, no one in my family really has privacy when we are together. She watched him quietly waiting for him to respond to her. I wish that I had as much patience as Ember seems to have.

"My name is Brady."

"Nice to meet you, Brady."

She held out her hand to him once again. This time he took her hand and gently used it to pull her up and into his lap. It was the type of thing I used to see my dad do with my mom to show that she is his.

"Are you going to give me a real chance to be your imprint?"

"It wouldn't be fair for me not to."

I was called into the other room by my dad so I missed what happened next in the conversation. Rachel was on the phone and wanted to talk to me. She had been worried about me ever since incident in Seattle the other night. When I came back into the room I was just in time to see Ember fly out of Brady's lap and out the door. I quickly glanced around the room to see if Jax was still there. He was in the same place he had been before I left the room.

When I looked back up there were two other women standing in the yard with Ember. One looks exactly like her only with slightly shorter hair. The other has many of the same features except she has lighter skin, closer to that of a vampire. My only guess it that they are her mother and sister.

"What the hell did you do, Beth?"

"It was an accident."

"You were supposed to be protecting them, not putting them in danger."

The anger in Ember's voice made me want to hide. Embry came up behind me and protectively wrapped his arms around me.

"Ember, you know that accidents happen sometimes. You shouldn't be so hard on her."

"It wasn't even that difficult of a task. She doesn't really want to be a wolf. That's why I sent her with the imprints and the coven."

"It's not like I planned for it to happen."

"But you didn't do everything possible to prevent it. I should have made you go with the pack and gone with the imprints myself."

"At least my mistake wasn't as bad as yours. We wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you."

"And I'm trying to fix it."

Ember's hands were balled into fist so tight that they were turning purple from the lack of blood. She was also shaking, I'm not sure how she hasn't phased. Brady had made his way out the door and across the yard. When he placed his hand on her shoulder, her shaking stopped. Whatever was said between them was too quiet for me to hear from this distance.

Beth and her mom headed to the house as Ember and Brady took off into the woods. Many members of their pack glared at Beth as she entered the room. She wouldn't look at any of them. I could tell that she was afraid of them knowing what happened and whose imprint had been injured.

I wasn't sure if I should talk to her or not. Their pack seems to have different dynamics and rules from the pack that I have become a part of. Cole was the one that broke the silence that had fallen on the house.

"Beth, what happened?"

"There was a car accident. I should have stopped to rest but I didn't want to slow everyone down. I was the only driver that wasn't a full vampire. I thought I could make the light, I didn't have enough time and we got hit."

"How bad was it?"

Beth shook her head. She only started to talk again when Cole got up and moved in her direction.

"It wasn't that bad she only has a broken arm. The doctor in their coven, Carlisle, helped her right away. He said it was only a small fracture that had been caused by the air bag and not the impact from the crash. He even took her to have a cast put on."

"Who got hurt in the accident?"

"I can't say. I didn't even tell Ember before she left. She is going to kill me when she finds out so there is no reason for the wolf to do the same."

Ember and Beth's parents were quiet during this whole conversation. Much like how their dad, for the most part, had remained silent when Cole had attacked Ember. The way their pack works seems to be the complete opposite of ours. I'm going to have to ask Ember about it, she told me she would answer questions I had about anything. Cole and Beth stared at each other in silence until Ember and Brady came back.

Ember walked up to the house as human speed. I could tell that she was caring the imprint. Brady and my mom walked in front of her, too closely for me to see the girl. I couldn't help myself and ran to my mom the moment she opened the door. Hugging her tight I finally saw the girl in Ember's arms. I haven't been around children much but there is no way that she could have been more than five or six years old. I could feel how pissed Ember is. It's hard to tell whether Brady or the child is keeping her from phasing at the moment.

"Chase"

The little girl had her eyes closed when they entered the house. However her eyes instantly popped open upon hearing her wolf's name.

"Chase, Chase," the little girl cried from Ember's arms.

One of the guys that had been quiet all day pushed his way through the group to Ember. Ember gave the girl a kiss on the forehead before handing the girl to her wolf. Before Ember could turn to Beth, mom whispered something to Brady that I missed and he was pulling her up the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Riley's Point of View

My Dad and Embry fell asleep several hours ago but Mom and I have been up all night talking. It was about 5am when Ember came down stairs. She seems to have calmed down since last night.

"Renesmee?"

"Yes, Ember?"

"You said that there is a field that we can use for training as well as the woods."

"That's correct. Here I will show you how to get there from here."

Mom walked over to Ember and placed her hand on Ember's cheek.

"Mom, how do you know so much about the area?"

"I was born in this house, and we lived here for seven years."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't have a chance to. There will be plenty of time for stories."

I was distracted from my conversation with my mom by Ember. The sound was so high pitched that even with my enhanced hearing I could barely hear her whistle. In fact if I wasn't watching her do it, I would have thought it came from half a mile away. Dad and Embry woke up and covered their ears with their hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to wake you guys when I did that."

"Did what?"

"What do you mean did what? How are your ears not ringing Nessie?"

The look my Mom gave my Dad looked more confused that the one he gave her for not hearing it.

"She probably couldn't hear the pitch. It was a pitch that only wolves can hear. I should have done it outside, that way it wouldn't have bothered you."

"Well, what did you do it for?" Embry asked grumpily.

"Give it about ten more seconds and you will see."

After a few moments Ember's pack started to come down the stairs and headed outside to the lawn.

"That's how you call your pack?"

"One of the ways yes. It's an easy way to wake them all up at once. We also use different howls to communicate between the two packs."

"So, why did you wake your pack at 5am?"

"To train, we train every day. That way we can be ready for anything. All of you and your pack members are welcome to join in."

"Can we Dad?"

"We can go but I think we should watch to start with. Then we will learn to work together. I would like to see how Ember leads her pack to start with."

"Sounds fair enough, I have a game planned for today since we don't know the area. You guys can watch the first round and then join in after that. We better get going or some of them will fall back asleep on the lawn."

"Mom are you coming too?"

She hesitated for a moment, then Ember motioned for her to come with us. When we got outside Ember went over to her car to grab something from one of the bags out of the back. Before she could shut the door again Brady came running out of the house.

"Ember, where are you going? I thought you said you wouldn't leave."

"I'm not leaving, only going to do some training."

"I was worried."

Ember rolled her eyes at him as she headed to the tree line. I was surprised by the size of Ember's wolf when she phased. From the window the other night her wolf looked smaller, however it is about the same size as Dad's wolf. Mom ended up leading the way to the field that Ember had asked her about.

When we got there Ember passed off one of the two scarf like pieces of fabric that she had grabbed before we left. The wolf she gave it to, was one of the two wolves that I have not seen before. This wolf is smaller than her but has the same fur colors only in the opposite places. Where Ember has lighter colored fur this wolf has her darker color. I can only assume that it is Beth.

The two of them nodded in agreement to each other and took off to opposite ends of the field and into the woods. The other seven members from each pack formed two lines in the middle of the field facing each other. Leaving a space for their alpha in the middle of the line. Beth was the first to return to her pack, it was only like a minute longer before Ember came back. I used my newly discovered gift to listen in on what is going on. Once in their places Ember and Beth started a countdown together.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Go"

Beth began to pace back and forth trying to prevent Ember from making her way through the line. Cole moved back a few paces and then jumped over the other wolf I hadn't seen. The wolf then took off after Cole and tried to tackle him to the ground.

"That's Hunter he is Beth's second and imprint."

"Good morning Leah."

"Good morning."

"What exactly are they doing?"

"Oh, come on Jake you should be able guess this one. They are playing capture the flag. It helps with team work and lets them practice blocking skills, plus its fun."

Ember let out a sharp bark when Beth finally made it past her. It is fun watching them, they seem to be being rather playful. Both of the alphas continued to focus on each other. Ember had taken a chance when Beth had gotten through her defense and took off in the direction Cole had gone. Beth skidded to a halt and rounded on Ember determined not to let her have the upper hand. I'll admit after the way Ember acted last night I was worried about the two of them going head to head. Neither seemed to overly aggressive toward the other.

"Cole said that Ember and Beth fight all the time. Most of the time Ember is the hardest on Beth because she wants her to be a good alpha. Even though being a wolf isn't Beth's first choice she has to be strong enough to lead both packs. Ember has a fear that in order for the pack to win against the coven she may have to sacrifice herself. He told me last night that, it's the reason she has tried so hard not imprint and is harsh on him as well. If Beth can't lead the pack he will have to be the one that steps up."

Brady let out a growl when Leah said that Ember might sacrifice herself.

"Well, I did imprint on her and I will fight to protect her."

"I'm not saying you won't but from what I have learned Ember is far more stubborn than Jake even is and her temper can match Paul's from when he first phased."

"We will all try to protect each other. The packs are bonded by blood and two imprint bonds."

Ember and Beth's play fighting to block each other had become a little rougher. Ember let out a yelp of pain when Beth had her on her back and teeth around her throat. Before Beth could let up on her sister, Jax came out of no where and barreled into her. When she hit the tree on the other side of them there was a sharp snap. I'm not positive if it came from Beth or tree. No one else had time to react before Ember had Jax pinned to the ground. He tried to struggle against her, only for her to push more of her weight against him.

"Jax that was uncalled for, you didn't need to do that to her."

"She hurt you."

"Beth startled me more than anything. She hit the exact same spot the Cole did the other day and I wasn't expecting it. So yes, it hurt, but you better damn well hope that sound was the tree and not my sister."

"It was the tree Ember, and what happened with Cole?"

"Riley or Leah, can you show Beth?"

Leah looked to me.

"It will be easier for you to show her because your connection will be stronger."

I took a deep breath and let my mind play the memory of when I first seen Ember. Being able to see it in my mind as well Brady was not happy. He went over to Ember who was still standing on Jax and rubbed his head under her chin. About that time Cole came prancing back into the field with the flag in his mouth. Even as a wolf I could literally see him roll his eyes at what he came back to.

"Alright alpha let him up."

Ember waited for Beth to nod before letting him up.

"So Jake, do you guys want to take on the winner or the loser?"

"We'll try Beth's pack first if that is alright."

"Sounds good to us."

We played several rounds of the game. There were even rounds where there was a draft pick for teams instead of just going by packs to test how we could all work together. It was about one in the afternoon when we all headed back to the house for lunch. Mom had left earlier and Emily, Rachel, Grandma Bella and I think Ember and Beth's Mom made lunch. Later we are going to try a round that is the two covens against the packs. Mom was the one that suggested it from watching us and when she called Grandpa Edward he thought it was a great idea.

 _Please review and let me know what you think._


End file.
